


Mu-Type Chronicles Book 2: Terraforce

by LLSmoothJ



Series: Mu-Type Chronicles [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLSmoothJ/pseuds/LLSmoothJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the lead to her birth parents, Bonnie heads to Newport to find her real family. But what awaits her when she gets there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Newport! You're his WHAT!?

“So this is it…”

With only a small red bag in hand, Bonnie stood at the baggage claim area as she waited for the conveyor belt to activate. Just how long did it take for a bunch of suitcases and bags to be transferred from the plane to here anyway? It was ridiculous! Some people were in a hurry to get to their destination! Whether to be there for a new mother just about to give birth, or to save a poor soul from losing everything! Still, she can’t exactly fault them for being so slow too much. The distance from the gate to baggage claim was quite far, after all.

Bonnie glanced towards her traveling partner, who was in the middle of a conversation on his cell phone. From the tone he was speaking, it was quite hectic. She honestly hoped that she didn’t inconvenience him in some way. She scolded herself for her stupidity of even thinking that question. Of course she did! She just managed to come with him unannounced and practically forced him to inviting her to stay at his place, just like she did with Tara. Hopefully he could come up with some explanation to tell his parents. He was practically the king of all Ass Pulls, after all.

Still, this was likely to be different from Middleton, not to mention that she would practically be on her own. Sure she had Zach to help her, but he probably had his own problems to deal with and not just as “Zach Asters.” Most of all, where was she to start? The only thing Wade gave her to go on was the location of her birth. Her real birth records were either nonexistent or someone made sure to get rid of them to avoid any suspicion. Needless to say, she had her work cut for her. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of bells ringing.

“Call ya back, Mom.” Zach placed his cell away, “Our ride’s on our way! And from the sound of it, looks like they’re finally bringing in our luggage!”

“Finally!” Bonnie crossed her arms. The mediocrity of this so-called service was embarrassing. Was it really so cold out there that they couldn’t work faster?

“Let’s just grab our bags.” As the two approached the conveyor belt, they watched as an assortment of suitcases were rotated in a circle. Upon seeing a medium-sized suitcase with a burgundy stripe in the middle, Zach reached out for it. “Well that was fast!”

“Still not fast enough if you ask me.” Bonnie frowned.

“It wasn’t exactly a small flight, y’know!”

“All I know is that they better not lose anything.” As she watched on, more and more passengers received their bags as Bonnie’s continued to be missing. “What is taking so long?”

“Do you have some super secret files in there or something?” Zach raised a brow at her continuously–irritating impatience. It wasn’t like they were in a rush.

“After all the horror stories I’ve heard, I trust the airlines as much as I can throw them.” Bonnie had paid good money for her possessions and she would be damned if she lost them because of a bunch of incompetent idiots who couldn’t do their jobs.   Within moments she spotted a fair-sized gray suitcase, “Took them long enough.”

Reaching over, Zach grabbed the suitcase as he brought it to the carpeted floor. “There we are. Now let’s head-”

Bonnie shook her head, “That’s not all…”

“What?”

“I have more stuff coming.” She explained, much to her friend’s frustration.

“You can’t be serious…” For a girl who was supposed to be visiting, she sure as hell managed to bring a lot of stuff with her!

“I have a lot of accessories! Sue me!”

Zach raised a brow, “Didn’t Connie and Lonnie trashed all of your stuff?”

“How’d you think I managed to replace all of them so quickly?” She grinned, “Let’s just say that we’re even now.”

“Okay, but you’re carrying it all!” Zach placed another one of her suitcases onto the floor.

“You’re kidding!”

“What’d you think was going to happen, me carrying your suitcases like your own servant boy?”

“I would like you to, please?” Fluttering her eyelashes, Bonnie smiled towards him, “Please?”

Zach took _one more_ of Bonnie’s suitcases from the conveyor belt while glaring towards her, “I’m only carrying this and my own suitcase. You’re on your own, otherwise!”

She sighed, “Fine…”

“Hey, you’re the one who bought like three suitcases! Aren’t you a bit over-packed for someone who’s supposed to be visiting?”

“It’s not like you’re paying the expenses, so it shouldn’t be that much of an inconvenience, if at all!” Bonnie stated, “And besides, someone’s gotta see all the nice outfits I bought!”

“Oookay…” Hearing vibration on the side of his waist, Zach unhooked his phone from his belt, “Hello? Eric, what are you-You’re here already? Sweet, we’ll be right out!”

Bonnie watched him place his phone away, “That’s our ride I assume?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” The question now was how they were going to fit all four of their suitcases inside. Given that his brother was here, at least it was possible they would be riding in the Journey. Hopefully it didn’t have anything inside already.

Grabbing the two handles of the suitcases, Bonnie pulled them behind her as she followed Zach, who carried her third one as well as his own. This was it. There was no turning back at this point. Still, here she was. Inside a new city in a new state, even a new time zone! Just like before she made that fateful call, this would either be the best decision in her life, or the worst! Hopefully, _he_ would stand by her. He was the only person she knew here! Upon reaching outside at the pickup, they saw what appeared to be a red SUV pulling up nearby. Upon the door to the back popping open, the door to the driver seat opened, revealing a young black man stepping out. Upon first glance, he seemed to be somewhat shorter than Zach. Dressed in a pair of khakis and a collared button-up shirt under a heavy black coat over a navy sweater – a lot snazzier than Zach’s usual T-shirt and jeans look!

“Welcome back to the Ocean State!” He said, slapping his brother’s hand before embracing him. “How’s the Rockies been treating ya?”

“Eh, it’s okay! The people are nice, but it’s pretty dull there.” Zach stated, causing a snort from the brunette behind him.

“Dull? P’sheah right!”

The younger brother noticed her, “Who’s she?”

“Eric, this is Bonnie! Bonnie, this is my bro Eric!”

“Nice to meet you Bonnie!” He turned to Zach, “Does Dad know about -”

“Already talked to them both. They know she’s coming.”

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, “I’m not intruding, am I?”

“Don’t worry. We have a spot set up for you,” Zach assured, walking towards the SUV, “I’m driving.”

“Like hell you are!” Eric frowned, “I trust you behind the wheel as much as I can throw you!”

“Oh c’mon! Are you still-”

“Yes, I am still bitter over the ride home from Studio 5!” He turned to Bonnie, “Have you _seen_ how this guy drives? It’s a miracle we’ve only got a speeding ticket once!”

“Only because you were screaming the whole way!” Zach explained, “Seriously, he was waking up half the block with his yelping!”

“No offense Zach, but I think I’ll feel a bit safer with Eric behind the wheel!” Bonnie stated, ending the argument between brothers.

With a satisfied smirk, Eric entered the driver’s seat as Bonnie went Shotgun. Only for an arm to block her way…

“I don’t think so.” Zach stated. He already lost one seat, he wasn’t losing another.

“Fine…” She frowned as the two moved to place the luggage in the back of the vehicle. Now loaded and ready to depart, the teens secured themselves inside as the Journey soon speed off.

“So, you guys have lived her since… forever, huh?” Bonnie stated.

“Yep, born and raised.” Eric stated, “Newport’s a nice city to grow up in. It’s quiet, peaceful, and it’s clean.” He then sighed, “At least until the Mu-Types came and took over.   While the city is clean for the most part, these days you can’t be too careful! One moment you could be minding your own business while at the next some wolf guy jumps you from behind. Or you get blasted away by a gust of wind that would otherwise be impossible, given the calmness of the weather. The sooner the Mu-Type initiative gets approved, the better.”

“You really think it’s the solution?”

“It’s better than what we have now!” Eric stated, fully in support of this act from the government. Much to Zach’s chagrin…

“But what about the Mu-Types who aren’t causing any harm? Or even those who are trying to help out against those who are ruining the city?” Bonnie reminded about the more “good” Mu-Types. Omega Strike in particular.

“Please. One good one doesn’t erase a bad one, especially at their frequency, even more when one can basically melt a door just by thinking it! And if you’re talking about those vigilantes, then they’re even worse! The fact that we’re not even sure they’re on our side is the least of our worries, given how strong they are. Not to mention one of them had already showed her support towards Xanthos!”

Bonnie noticed Zach flinch at hearing the last part. That must’ve been rough to be critiqued roughly, and from your own _brother_ no less. Still, Eric did have a point about this. Well at least she wasn’t a Mu-Type anymore, so the initiative didn’t matter to her that much, as selfishly cruel as it was to believe that… Still, she was worried about him.

“Well anyway, enough about Mu-Types…” Eric decided to change a subject to a more positive (read: interesting) one. “So how did you two meet?”

Zach took the initiative, “We met at school! Nothing special really…”

Bonnie scoffed, “ _Nothing_ special? He bumped into me and you wanna know what the first thing he said to me? He complemented me on my perfume! _My perfume_! The guy wouldn’t even look at me! I had to snatch his schedule from him just to get him to acknowledge me! Can you believe how rude he was?”

“That’s Zach alright… The only way for sure you can get that guy’s attention is by talking about fighting!” Eric scoffed, “I mean seriously, is that all he even thinks about?”

“You know I’m sitting right here, right?” He reminded. Smack talk about him, he could tolerate, but doing so while acting like he wasn’t there? That was the coward’s way…

About 40 minutes or so later, the car pulled up to a fair-sized house. It was two-story, so at least it wasn’t small, Bonnie hypothesized. Judging from the open garage door, they would be the only ones home. “So where are your parents?”

“Working!” Both Asters said in stereo, much to Bonnie’s surprise. Seeing as how seemingly different they were, it was nice to see that they were capable of being on the same wavelength…

“Dad’s at the office while Mom’s at the lab,” Eric informed. “They won’t be home until late.”

“So we have the house to ourselves?” A mischievous grin formed on the brunette’s face.

“Not exactly! Teagan’s probably here.”

Zach stroked his chin, “How has the little firecracker been though all these months?”

He sighed, “I was hoping with you gone she’d come to her senses! But with that exchange student, she seemed to become even worse!”

Bonnie blinked, “What? Was she some kind of delinquent?”

“Might as well be…” Eric sighed, driving into the carport. “She fights so much that I’m surprised that she hasn’t been expelled yet!”

“Here we go…” Zach rolled his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what was coming.

“She has a reputation and an image to uphold! Not for herself, but as a member of this family her actions are a reflection of our father! It’s bad enough _this one_ got expelled and had to go to public school! It was a miracle Dad’s political career recovered.”

This new information intrigued her, “Expelled? Is there something you failed to mention, Zach?”

“Hey, he was picking on a kid, so I had to talk to him. Then he started to get physical and…” A smirk formed on the dreadlocked boy’s face. “Let’s just say he talked a good game yet couldn’t live up to his bloated expectations.”

“They had to wire the guy’s mouth shut because of you!” Eric reminded with a glare.

“He attacked me first? What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and take it? I’d just end up being his bitch for life! Or I should just be like you and suck up to everyone who’s a threat to me? After all, like some people, it’s better to hide behind a book than to do something about a blatant injustice!”

“And that’s why while you’ll be in bars getting into fights every night, I’ll be moving my way up in politics!”

“Okay, enough family drama!” Bonnie sighed, feeling a migraine from the arguments. “So, who’s going to help me with my stuff?”

“Well?” Eric glanced at Zach, “She’s your guest!”

“Why don’t _you_ give her a hand,” He retorted. “I got my own stuff to take care off!”

“Oh just grab a bag, will you! Show our guest some courtesy!”

Bonnie couldn’t help but smile at how much of a gentleman Eric was being. Unlike his brother, who would’ve made her carry all of her stuff in by herself! She was a delicate flower, damn it! She shouldn’t have to bring her own bags in! She couldn’t help but show a hint of satisfaction on her face as she watched Zach dragged one of her suitcases on its wheels while carrying his own. Eric, on the other hand took both of them. Leaving her only to carry her bag! Things were already going well for her here. “So, where will I be staying?”

“You’ll be staying in Teagan’s room.” Zach stated as the trio entered the house, already walking upstairs. “At this time, she should be home by now.”

“So what is she like, anyway?”

“Oh, she’s a nice girl! You’ll love her!” Once up to the second floor, Zach released the handle of Bonnie’s bag to open his own door. “Go on, introduce yourself!”

She blinked, “C’mon, do you really expect me to walk up to her room and just-”

“It’ll be okay!’ He waved off, shutting the door behind him, as he left Bonnie by herself.

“Zach’s nonchalant attitude may be annoying, but Teagan is pretty nice.” Eric sighed, “Once you get to know her…”

‘Why do I get the feeling this won’t go so well…’ Taking a deep breath, a reassuring glance from the younger brother motivated her to knock on the door. Hopefully she wasn’t a total bitch, knowing her luck with siblings… “Er…Hello?”

“Let me…” Eric moved in as he knocked on the door – much harder and more rapid than Bonnie’s. “Hey Teag, open up!” Turning back, “She’s probably wearing headphones…”

“IT’S OPEN!” The voice behind the door shouted as the two glanced at each other before opening the door. Inside laid back a young girl on top of a full-sized bed. Upon first glance, she noticed her thin-braided hair tied back in a pony tail as well as quarter-length jeans and white socks.   Despite a book being held close to her, Bonnie was still able to see a green tank top through the space between her chest and book. Judging by the headphones, she had no interest in the outside world – or inside for that matter.

Eric sighed, “Teag, could you at least show some respect and say hi to our guest?”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine…” Pressing pause on her iPod, she lazily flung herself off the bed as she glanced at the brunette in her room. “So you’re the girl who’s staying here for a while?”

“Yeah…” Bonnie decided to be polite, “I’m Bonnie, nice to meet you.”

“Hmm…” Teagan took the opportunity to examine their guest. Wearing a simple white shirt under a black winter coat and form-fitting jeans, Bonnie noticed a few of the braided strands in the caramel-skinned girl’s hair were dyed purple. “Knock yourself out…”

She scoffed, “Rude much?”

“Look, I’m sorry, but I just have a lot of makeup work to get done.” Crawling back onto the bed, Teagan grabbed her book as she resumed her activity from before.

“You probably wouldn’t have so much to do if you wouldn’t have blown off your homework assignments!” Eric reminded. “But no, you _had_ to spar with Hoshi.”

“Hey, he had some pretty good moves!” She shrugged, “I had to fight him at least once!”

‘My god, she’s just as obsessed as Zach!’ Bonnie wondered. Was the whole family a bunch of warmongers with Eric being the exception? Or were _those two_ the exceptions? Given her toned arms and legs, she definitely looked like someone who could beat her into submission if looked the wrong way.

…

_“So she came with you, did she?”_

“That’s the gist of it.” Looking into overhead mirror, Zach examined the scar near his eye. It was quite a close call with that kick – especially in heels. A centimeter closer and that would’ve been his eye. “Still, I doubt she’s here just because she wanted to see me.”

_“Whatever she’s up to, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I mean, it’s not like she’s come up with some super secret plan of world conquest or anything, right?”_

“Eh, it would be ridiculous, even if she could pull it off. It’s not like she’s in Middleton anymore. I mean, no friends, no family… the girl’s basically alone with no resources at all! …Besides me, of course.”

 _“And even_ that _is debatable.”_

“Thanks for the commentary Commander Contrarian!”

_“I’m just saying what you need to hear. Especially since she knows your secret, she still has the ability to cause some damage.”_

“Whatever… I’ll keep that in mind while dealing with her.”

 _“Okay Zach, but remember that this_ is _the girl who drugged you out of pettiness. You remember the story about the Farmer and the Viper? As well as the story about the Frog and the Scorpion?”_

“Did I ever mention that I think both of those stories are complete loads of crap?” “Being in its nature to do bad things” was nothing more than an excuse to justify such behavior. Anyone could change for the better if they put in the right amount of effort. Not to mention with the right amount of support…

 _“Okay, but don’t go crying to me when you get a knife lodged in your back –_ again _!”_

“I’ll talk to you later, Cas. Need to check up on how my lil’ sis is treating our guest!” With a click, Zach placed the cordless phone back on the hook. Hopefully Teagan wasn’t grilling Bonnie too badly. Leaving his room, he walked over toward Teagan’s. Seeing that the door was open with no one inside, they were probably downstairs. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.   Quickly moving downstairs, he saw that the large TV was on in the living room. Only to find Bonnie, Eric, and Teagan all watching television! ‘At least everyone’s having a good time.’

Seeing that they were occupied at the moment, Zach returned to his room before opening a window, ‘Hopefully they won’t notice me gone…’ Eying a particular device on his wrist, he proceeded to move through the now-open window before measuring his take-off…

…

“So how often do you guys have the house to yourselves?” Bonnie asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from a white bowl on the coffee table.

“Usually from seven to five,” Teagan explained. Sometimes Mom comes home early. Otherwise, it’s just Eric and me.”

“Just you two? What about Zach?”

“He works at the Shoppe after school. …Or used to, given he had to leave that to go to Middleton. I think he can get it back.”

“Zach may be a warmongering fool, but at least he has the decently to get a job.” Eric glanced at his sister, “Unlike _some_ people…”

She raised an eyebrow, “And what do you do as a responsible member of this family?”

“Please, I have an internship at City Hall! Dad managed to put in a good word for me, and I start next week. After that, I’ll move on further into politics. By the time I’m 30, I would’ve been the mayor of Newport, governor then senator of Rhode Island. And not too long after that, Vice President of the free world!” Eric placed his hand behind his head with a smile of satisfaction. “When I become 35, I’ll start my campaign for Presidency.”

“You really think that’s all going to happen?” Teagan scoffed, “Better men have tried and failed!”

“Well they’re not better than me, obviously.”

“You seem to be so sure of yourself!” Bonnie noted.

“Hey, when you’ve been studying politics for a while, things tend to catch on. Having a dad whose apart of the city government also helps…”

“While you’re sitting in an office all day, I’ll be out actually seeing the world.” Teagan stated.

“And what do you plan on becoming?”

“I’m going to become an international sensation! I’m going to become a professional MMA fighter, which will lead to traveling around the world and taking on the world’s best fighters!”

Eric scoffed, “Please! If you want to see the world, why not strive to become a diplomat? At least then you’ll actually make a contribution to the world!”

“You seem to have it in for any forms of physical fighting!” Bonnie noted. Eric probably had a thing against boxing and wrestling.

“You mean glorified barbarism?   All it does is brings out the worse in people.” As if on cue, Eric received a white sneaker to the head. “Case in point…”

“ANYWAY…” Teagan went to change to subject, “Bonnie, so where did you and Zach meet anyway? I mean you said that you’re friends, but – I’m sorry, I know it’s rude and all, but you don’t seem to be the type Zach hangs around with? Unless…” As rude as it was, she couldn’t help but feel that Bonnie was a bit too snooty to have similar tastes as her big bro. Otherwise…

“Unless what?” Bonnie couldn’t believe she’d even entertained that thought. Seriously… her and _Zach_? Being friends with him was one thing, but dating him? She wondered how anyone can put up with that.

“Unless you’re his stalker!”

“WHAT?” Bonnie blinked, “No! _God_ no! That’s not it at all!”

“Then tell us!”

Eric sighed, “Teagan…”

“No, I wanna know!” Zach comes back and brings a gal pal along with him? Like hell it was a coincidence! “Out with it Bonnie: What’s your deal with Zach?”

“Look, we’re just friends, alright?” She knew she was a guest here, but Bonnie was just about ready to sock one in the younger girl’s mouth. Was it really any of her business what her relationship with Zach was? …Okay dumb question, but did she really have to pry so much? Still, she didn’t help but feel that Teagan wasn’t going to stop until she gets the answer she wanted…

**Location: Undisclosed**

“How are things in the East?”

“Could be better, that’s for sure…” Sighing, Saber watched yet another report of a Mu-Type attack. This time a pack of rabid wolfmen attacking a vacationing couple! Of all the things that had happened within the past few days, this was the last thing they needed. It was already bad enough the mayor is considering passing the new initiative against Mu-Types, but events like these are what may convince the governor to adopt this idea. Hell, even the president himself may be more than willing to declare open season on them. Forget not all of them being as deranged and dangerous as Xanthos and his ilk, how about those who couldn’t defend themselves? Those who were worse off than they were before they became Mu-Types? Someone who can shatter glass such as windows and casings within the sound of their voice? That would raise concern. But someone with scaly skin? “I’m surprised they’ve managed to stop them without causing much damage, knowing how riled up they can get!”

“Kittina and Machpunch know the situation at hand and realize that it would be in our best interests to stay on the people’s good side.” Mindflare explained, “It’s not too long before it comes down to the big decision.”

“You’re right…” Saber shook her head, “We already have more than enough to worry about. Xanthos is gone, big deal. Knowing him, he’ll be back within a month. Terra and Ryzin are both still out there, double for V-Ray. And god knows _she_ is out somewhere as well… The Beast Mu-Type factions are coming closer and closer to declaring war on each other – _again_! Not to mention what’s happening outside of Newport…”

“We’ll just have to stay vigilant.   Xanthos may be gone for now, but that doesn’t mean that he has any less followers. Fortunately, X has returned so now we won’t be short-handed.

At hearing the sound of a sliding door, “Speaking of whom…”

“Just arrived and already you’re talking about me.” The masked Mu-Type stated as he entered.

“You couldn’t have come at a better time.” Mindflare explained, “I trust I do not need to brief you on current events?”

“Saber kept me up to speed during my time in Middleton. Still, I’d feel better knowing the rest of Xanthos’ crew is out of the equation. At least until this whole initiative falls though.”

“What about your dad?” Saber reminded, “You could try talking to him about this.”

He sighed, “We’ve been through this. Out of anyone, my dad’s one of the biggest supporters for this plan! And even if I did talk to him, he’ll start to get suspicious. I’m surprised I’ve managed to keep it from him this long. Pops and I already butt heads enough as it is…”

“Trying to deal with the problem here would be simple enough. But given that we do not fully know what became of the Xenocide back in Middleton, we’ll have to assume the worse.” Mindflare reminded. “With Xanthos’ resources, the whole world could be filled with Xenocide within a matter of months. And while we do have some of the other Mu-Types who are willing to lend a hand, we all can’t be everywhere.”

“What about Kim?” Saber reminded, “She’s a Mu-Type right?”

“True, but I doubt she’d be much help to us.” X informed, “Thanks to Xanthos, she’s become quite a base breaker within the media. It’s all down 33-33: Those who still see her as hero, and those who see her as just another Mu-Type or worse, a Xanthos Sympathizer. Still, Kim does have some resources of her own that could be of use.”

“Her webmaster, Wade was it? I’m sure he has some interesting tech that could give us a hand. And what about those other girls that became Mu-Types? They’re Kim’s friends, right?”

“Marcella, Liz, and Crystal could be formidable allies. Fighting them at the warehouse showed they had potential.” He voice became lower, “Hope, maybe…”

“And what about that S-Rank Mu-Type? Tara was it?”

“Impossible.” Mindflare stated, “Knowing her abilities, or what they may become, even the slightest demonstration could make her an even bigger target. Knowing how recently they’ve awakened, I doubt they have any idea about sensing energy signatures, much less how to hide theirs.”

X let out a sigh, “We’ll talk more about this later. But for now, I have to get back.”

Saber glanced, “Bonnie?”

“Bonnie.” He confirmed with a nod, “I like the girl and all, but I wouldn’t trust her alone with my family for a minute.”

“Think they’ll interrogate her?”

“Actually, it’s them I’m worried about. Bonnie isn’t exactly the most… considerate person. And knowing Teagan, I doubt she’d be patient enough to put up with her.”

“Well, don’t get too caught up! You have other things to worry about.”

“I know…” X sighed, “I need to see if I can get my job back.”

“There should be an opening. Marla did say she was going to keep a spot open for you when you came back.”

“Yeah, but even she could do so for so long.” X proceeded to leave, “That’s the first thing I’m doing when I get back home.”

After he was gone, Mindflare turned to Saber, “This girl who is staying with him, Bonnie, what is she like?”

Her eyes narrowed, “She looked too familiar for my liking, if you ask me. Why you ask?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you tense up. All I’ve seen of her was when she was unconscious so I couldn’t get a fair evaluation of her.”

“Well, let’s just say she already has a major strike against her. …Well, two actually. I won’t say anything about it, but you’ll have to talk to him yourself.” She sighed. She really hoped X knew what he was doing.

**Asters Residence**

“…And then he turns around, only to get a punch in the face!” Bonnie laughed as she told the story of Zach’s “adventures” in Middleton.

“No way!” Teagan’s eyes were wide in shock. Usually Zach would’ve dodged the blow knowing him, but this? This was interesting to say the least.

“Way! The fool didn’t see the large fist coming! He did say that he had a headache.” She scoffed, “Like that’s an excuse… Just like that! All that big talk for nothing! Of course, it’s nothing compared to when he got floored on his ass by some-”

“I _know_ you better not be talking about failing to deliver, _Bon-Bon_!”

Her eyes narrowed at hearing that irritating nickname, “Don’t call me Bon-Bon.”

Teagan was the first to notice the new arrival. “Zach, hi! Welcome home!”

Zach felt her pulling him down into a hug, “It’s great to be back. Especially since I can now sleep in my own bed.”

“And with great timing, too! It’s been dull since Hoshi went back to Japan. I mean I’ve met some pretty kickass fighters, but wow.   You should’ve seen in him action!”

His eyes widened in shock, “What, you mean we had a fighter in our house and I missed it!? Man…”

Eric scoffed, “He wasn’t that great…” Hoshi was a nice guy, but if he was an expert politician, then he would’ve been worth the hype his siblings were giving him.

Bonnie faux-pouted, “Aww… Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find someone who can kick your ass. Or you could just call Big Mike!” She snickered as his siblings joined in.

Zach rolled his eyes, “I take it you’re doing okay?”

“Mmmhmm!” Rising to her feet, Bonnie let out a smile as she grabbed his arm, hooking it with hers. “Even better now that you’re here.”

He raised a brow, confused, “…Why are you latching on to my arm?”

“Yeah Zach!” Eric agreed, “I mean you two are dating right?”

“Eh, we’ve just managed to get use to each other and already she’s staying at my-” He blinked, the words finally registering in. “Wait what?”


	2. Friend From Middleton!  A Startling Discovery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach takes Bonnie on a tour of Newport. When they go to a local Ice Cream hangout, what awaits the brunette from Middleton?

Zach was beyond speechless…

It was only a minute ago he had just returned home, (unnoticed, of course) and now he was met with a shocking discovery. Courtesy of Miss Bonnie Rockwaller, apparently… ‘Just what did that girl do now?’

“Zach, why didn’t you say that she was your girlfriend?” Eric chided, as thoughts quickly ran though Zach’s head.

“Eheheh…” Zach scratched the back of his head, “What can I say, it’s a secret!” He wrapped an arm around Bonnie, hugging her close towards him. “And this is my secret girlfriend.” Glancing down towards her with a slight glare, “So secret that I didn’t know…”

“What can I say? I just couldn’t stand to be away from my Zachy-Wachy!” Bonnie nuzzled herself towards Zach’s chest before whispering, “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

“You’re the one who’s pushing it…” First she pushed her way into staying with him at his house and now she declared that they were dating? Just what was she up to? If he was going to play along with this farce, she better give him a good explanation why.

“I just hope you two don’t go too wild!” Eric reminded, “You’re already in hot water with Dad as it is!”

“Oh believe me, there won’t be _anything_ wild between us!” Bonnie assured. ‘Me doing _that_ with Asters? It’d be a miracle if I could suppress my urge to vomit.’

“I’m about to head out into the town! Need to see if I can get my job back!” Zach stated, annoyance showing on his face as he tugged Bonnie along, “Let’s go, _Honey_!”

“Hey! Rude, much?” She complained as the two Asters siblings watch their older brother and his girlfriend depart.

“Hmm…” Teagan showed an expression that hinted suspicion.

“Something wrong, Teag?” Eric asked.

“There’s something about Zach’s girl. Y’know, I’m sensing major Déjà vu with her.”

He nodded, “I have to agree. She reminds me a lot of his _last_ girlfriend…”

“I just hope she doesn’t turn out be _like_ his last girlfriend.”

…

“Mind telling me why you had to pull me out like I was your personal property?” Bonnie frowned as the two walked away from the house on the sidewalk before smirking, “Or is it because you had enough humiliation.”

“First, I need to get out from the house and get some air.” Zach stated, “And to see if I can get my job at the Shoppe back.”

“So you _do_ have a job. I thought you just lounge at home all day after school!”

“Believe me, knowing what I do every day I hardly have enough time to lounge as it is.”

“Okay, so why did I have to come along?”

Zach ran a hand through his braids, “For one, I thought it’d be a good time to give you the tour around Newport.”

“Oh how sweet!” Bonnie smirked, “Would be even sweeter if we took the car rather than having to walk around!”

“Hey, walking’s fun!” Zach shrugged, “We both can use it!”

Bonnie blinked. “Wait, what? What do you mean _I_ can use it? Are you saying that I’ve gain weight?”

“I didn’t say it! You did!”

“You implied it!”

“No, I just said we both can use it! Unless there’s something you know that I don’t. It never hurts to have more cardio…”

“Well I’ll have you know that I happen to have excellent cardio! I _am_ a cheerleader, in case you’ve forgotten!” Bonnie paused, “Ok, _was_ … But that’s not the point!”

“Anyway…” Zach went to change the subject, “We’re going to take a tour of Newport! Just to show you all the hot spots!”

“Sounds good to me,” She shrugged, “I’ll have to know them anyway.”

“Which reminds me…” Zach gave an accusing glance. “I was going to keep quiet about it as I don’t want to get my sibs involved, but that “girlfriend” stunt drove me to this. So out with it, Bonnie!”

She blinked, “Excuse me?”

“As much as I like you being here and showing you around my neck of the woods, I doubt that you came here because you enjoy my company. So let’s get down to it. Why are you _really_ here?”

“Zach, what are you talking about?”

“We’ve been here for about three hours and not once did I even see you call home to let your family know that you made it.” Zach knew Bonnie had issues with her family, but she was at least in good terms with her mom. Surely she would’ve called her to let her know that she was alright!

“What? You mean my _foster_ family?” Bonnie gave a slight glare. She didn’t know why Zach was giving her the riot act all the sudden? “And frankly, I don’t think that it’s any of your business!”

“Look! I’ve already put my ass on the line just by bringing you here! So I think that I might have some entitlement to know what your business is here!” They seemed to be fine with it, but Zach wasn’t sure just how much they really care for the fact that he brought some girl from Colorado with him. She could only stay with him for so long before people started to complain. After a few moments of intense staring…

Bonnie scoffed, “Fine…” The only thing she could hope now was that Zach didn’t get pissed. “The reason why I came here, the real reason… It’s…”

Zach heard a soft mumble from her mouth, “Louder.”

“I CAME HERE TO FIND MY REAL PARENTS, ALRIGHT!” She yelled. Hopefully she wasn’t loud enough for the neighbors could hear her.

“Wait hold up!” Zach raised an eyebrow, “Are you telling me that your parents, your real parents, live here?”

Bonnie nodded, “Months ago, I asked Kim’s hacker, Wade, to run a search for me. He told me that it may take a while to do so, given that it could be anyone anywhere. Also that since he had other duties to attend to – namely stuff for Kim – it wouldn’t be very high on his priority list. So I gave him a strand of my hair for him to scan, then gave him my cell number so he could let me know if and when he found a match.”

“So your birth parents, they’re in Newport?”

“He managed to narrow it down to here, yeah. He told me that it would be any day now when he’ll let me know who I came from.”

“So suppose you do find these parents. Are you sure that they’ll be willing to accept you?”

“Of course they will! I’m their daughter, why wouldn’t they?”

“Wouldn’t you think if they really wanted you they would’ve searched for you all those years ago?”

“So what are you trying to say?” Bonnie was getting angry. Zach was supposed to be her friend, yet he seemed determined to foil her chances at finding a real family!

“I’m just saying that this family you’re looking for may not be the perfect nuclear family you’ve been searching for. I mean there was a reason why you were put up for adoption, right? For all we know, your parents could’ve been irresponsible teenagers who cared more about partying and making out rather than taking care for a baby. I’m not trying to be a douchebag-”

“You’re certainly doing a good job so far…”

“But I don’t want you to get your hopes up only for them to crash and burn.” Bonnie already felt betrayed by one family. She didn’t need to be betrayed by another… “You probably came here from Middleton with no intention of going back, am I right?” Bonnie’s nod was incentive for him to continue, “And what if this family you’re looking for is dead, nonexistent, or even unwilling to accept you? What would you do then? I mean sure you might be able to stay with me. But only for so long! And I doubt you have enough money to make it on your own. Hell, do you even have enough for a trip back to Middleton?”

Bonnie looked down at her boots. In all of her excitement in finding a new family! In finally finding a permanent escape away from her so-called sisters from hell! Most importantly, possibly finding a way to get out from Kim Possible’s shadow and possibly make it on her own. But now that Zach brought up the admittedly-realistic possibilities, perhaps she was just a bit too hasty. “I…”

“Look, let’s just go on with the day just to make sure we’re all settled. Then I’ll help you out with finding your parents.”

It took the brunette a moment to think about what he said and what he offered. “Okay, but I’m really gonna need you support for this.” Find her parents would not be easy, and would probably be harder _after_ she found them. Therefore, she would need all the support she could get.

**Newport High School**

“Here we are! The premiere place of Higher Education!” Zach presented, putting as much dramatic flair as possible. Much to Bonnie’s chagrin…

“It’s just a school!” She stated as they were before a building. It was two-stories tall as it covered a fairly-large amount of acres. Upon Bonnie’s examination, it was just as big as Middleton High. The football field was a few acres to the left of the building and the track field to the right.

“I’m trying to make this tour as exciting as possible. Just work with me, will ya?” Taking a deep breath, “Anyway, you got your standard football fields, gymnasium, track fields…   At the cafeteria, every Friday they serve from Pizza Hut. Though there have been petitions for the school to switch to Domino’s or even Papa John’s.”

‘Could I actually go to this school?’ She wondered. This school seemed similar to Middleton High. But it was the people that were the most important, particularly those of the popular crowd. Would she be able to fit in with them, or would she be an outcast? And seeing that the school was closed for the holiday, she wouldn’t be able to get a look inside. Maybe she could come back later and get a sneak peak. “So this is where you guys go to school?”

“Just me and Teag,” Zach explained. “Eric goes to the Perry Preparatory Academy.”

She snickered, “I guess he’s the favorite in the family.”

“It’s not what you think: I ended up getting expelled, and Teag wanted to go to a public school in the first place.”

“You got expelled? Let me guess: Fighting?”

“The guy was acting like a big shot just because he had his daddy’s money. Basically someone born with a silver spoon in his mouth! He started messing with some kid, making fun of his ears, and he asked him nicely to leave him alone. But he kept up to the point where he ended up crying, and that was when I was really growing tired of him. After I told him off, he landed a punch right in the nose! That was when I said ‘to hell with it’ and gave him the beating he should’ve gotten for his attitude years ago. Of course, Daddy’s status as a major contributor to the school won over justice as I ended up kicked out of school after my first week. Then I ended up going to public school!”

“Your parents must’ve been really mad.”

“My mom was more concerned for my safety.” He sighed, “My dad, on the other hand… He told me that I just ruined an Asters family tradition, given that he, my mom, and both my older brother and sister went to Perry Prep. And when Teagan wanted to go to a public school, it was my fault once again. Never mind that she has a mind of her own. Go figure…”

‘This is starting to sound like my family…’ Bonnie took note. It seemed that she wasn’t the only black sheep in the family. Still, at least his siblings seemed to at least give a damn about him, despite a few disagreements. But then again, what group of siblings didn’t argue once in a while?

“Well, enough family drama. Let’s move on, shall we? The trolley should be arriving in about a minute or so.”

Bonnie followed along, “How often does it come?”

“Usually about every 15 minutes or so. And that depends on where you’re going. While there are most spots where all trolleys stop in Newport, there are some places exclusive to different lines.” Zach proceeded to explain, “The purple line, for example, is the one you should take if you’re headed towards the shopping centers…”

**Downtown Newport**

“I still can’t believe that you guys have a five-story mall.” Bonnie said in amazement as she and Zach walked on the red-tiled walkway. She watched the various stores they walked by. A clothing store, an electronics store, an antique shop, it seemed to be a shop for everything and everyone.

“Sometimes I wonder how it was possible for us to have a mall period in our city. Then again, the mall has most of the things I need – Snack bar, arcade, sporting goods – so I really can’t complain.”

“All I know is that I’m really gonna get my shopping on!” Bonnie wondered if her sisters have realized that their credit cards were gone yet. Or if she should still use them, knowing the amount of trouble she could get into. Nevertheless, had it not been for the fact that she was still staying at Zach’s, she would’ve shopped until she had dropped. Already, she was starting to like it here. Although, their way of travel could’ve been better. Back in Middleton she had her car. Not that she could use it anymore, mind you, but at least it would’ve helped her get around. Then again, considering the increasing traffic, it would be better off to walk after all. As she passed by a person who walked by, she could’ve sworn she saw a snake-like tongue poke out through his lips. “Was that a-”

“Shifter?” Zach replied, “They’re people who use Xenocide to modify their appearance cosmetically. There are people who can manipulate the Xenocide to modify a single part of a person’s body. You want cat-ears? You want an owl’s nocturnal vision? It can be done. For a price of course…”

“And they pay people to do that?” Bonnie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “That so can’t be legal.”

“It’s not… But considering everything else that goes on here, it’s not that surprising that it’s on the bottom of the list of priorities. Go figure. Other than the freak factor, hardly anyone seems to mind. The Beast Mu-Types on the other hand…”

“Let me guess: They hate them?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Zach scoffed, “The three major Beast Mu-Type factions barely have any respect towards each other, but they would all agree that the existence of Shifters are abominations that are a defilement of their very being and insults everything they stand for. I’m surprised they haven’t met up and declared war yet. Then again, when your allies are people you can’t stand to be around for five minutes without getting the urge to kill them…”

“I can relate to that…” Bonnie sighed. It was surprising she was able to handle being around Stoppable without wanting to smack him. Maybe she’s gotten used to him during those past months back in Middleton. The fact that he hasn’t spent much time with Kim helped too, she guessed. But still wouldn’t pick him as her ideal friend, much less date. “So where are we going now?”

“We’re heading to a little place called ‘The Shoppe.’”

“‘The Shoppe?’”

“It’s a little hangout where most people like us chill and relax.   And it’s where I used to work before I came to Middleton.”

“So you’re looking to get your job back?”

“Bingo,” He nodded. “Besides, they have, like, the best shakes in the world! I mean besides different, flavors, toppings, and sizes! They even have it where you can have shakes that can either be so thin they melt in your mouth or so thick that you have to eat ‘em with a spoon! I mean seriously, you should try a shake or two!”

“Uhh…Okay…” Zach was starting to act very freaky. C’mon, it’s just a milkshake!

“I’m telling ya, Bonnie! You haven’t lived until you had one straight from The Shoppe!” Zach exclaimed as the two nearly reached their destination. Unknown to either of them, a pair of angry emerald eyes watched from a limo nearby…

‘So he’s got a new girlfriend, does he?’ Their owner thought bitterly. It wasn’t surprising that he didn’t bother to call to announce his return. But why did it matter anyway? It was over, it was done with. Still, he could’ve at least waited before he picked up the first whore he found on the street, and a low-rent one at that! But whatever…

“Driver, let’s go!”

As the black limo drove away, its owner continued to watch as the “lovely couple” entered the building. Hopefully the little whore knew she was getting into by dating the likes of him.

**The Shoppe**

“And here we are!” Zach took in a deep breath, letting the smell of cake, hamburgers, and chicken wings flow into his nostrils. “Ah, it’s great to be back!”

Taking in the new surroundings, Bonnie examined the area. This place seemed a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. To her right she noticed the bar and kitchen, where the food was prepared, and within the bar’s glass windows she could see various sweets. Donuts, cake, and of course Ice Cream! Speaking of which, it at least seem to have plenty of flavors. But it still wasn’t Baskin Robbins, though. From hearing the sound of a fryer, Numetal music, and people chatting, she could see that this was a very busy place.

Speaking of people, Bonnie noticed a great variety of such here. From the jocks at a nearby table, to a clique of chatty girls near the window! Even the average geek squad could be seen here.  What was this place, the melting pot of the social hierarchy? She wasn’t sure if she liked it. Everyone seemed to get along with each other, despite their backgrounds. This was so not like in Middleton High. It was almost scary.

“So, what’cha think so far?” Zack nudged her, “Pretty sweet, huh?”

“Actually, I don’t know what to think! I mean this place is much louder than what I’m used to. And I’m not sure if I-Wait, did one of the geeks over there just greeted a cheerleader?”

“What about it?”

“I mean, just look at them? They’re acting as if they know each other! And I know that-”

“I _know_ you’re not bringing up the food chain!” Zach narrowed his eyes. This place was supposed to be a place where anyone and everyone can come in and relax. And he wanted it to keep it that way.

“I’m just saying. This is something I’m definitely not used to!” If they were back in Middleton, that geek would’ve been beaten down and that cheerleader would’ve been ex-communicated from the group or at least mocked. Given that she didn’t brutally cut him down, first. It was like she was in bizarro-world!

“Anyway, this place is great for some good food and entertainment!” Zach continued, “And you’ve already seen the good food part. Now for the entertainment!”

“And where is this ‘entertainment’ you’re shilling about?”

“Right upstairs! C’mon, I’ll show ya! You’ll see-”

“Zach!”

Hearing his name from behind the counter, he turned and saw from behind the counter a girl was closing a cash register. Most notably was her reddish-brown hair in low pigtails overlaying her shoulders, “Were you really going to come here without saying Hi – _again_? Not that it’d surprise me.”

“Cassidy, hi!” He walked over, “So Marla got you here working today?”

“It was last minute! Laura had an emergency so Marla called me on my cell!” She noticed Bonnie, “So, you decided to bring _her_ along?”

“I was giving her a tour of the city! Decided to show her this place and to see about getting my job back.”

“Zach, I know you weren’t thinking about leaving me behind.” As if on cue, Bonnie walked over to the chatting couple.

“Oh sorry! Anyway… Cassidy Snider, this is Bonnie Rockwaller!”

“-His girlfriend!” She cut in, wanting to remind him of their “status.”

“Nice to meet ya, Bonnie!” She greeted, as the brunette couldn’t help but notice a subtle sense of resentment in her eyes. “A little far from home, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I just couldn’t bear to be without my Zacky-Wacky!” Bonnie pulled Zach into a hug, much to his chagrin.

“Now Bonnie, we talked about this ‘Zacky-Wacky’ thing…”

“Anyway Zach, Marla told me to tell you to meet her in her office.” Cassidy stated.

“Busy day, huh?”

“Very! You don’t have to worry much about getting your job back. We could use all the extra hands we can get!”

“Sweetness!” Zack walked through the walkway to behind the counter before heading to the manager’s office, “Make sure Bonnie’s taken care of!”

“What!? But I’m-”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you with a shake! Just make sure she doesn’t get lost, ‘Kay? Thanks!”

“Who said that I-” Sighing, “He does this every time…”

“He always tends to think rash, huh?” Bonnie observed.

“No more than _trusting_ the wrong people!” She stated. Though she didn’t specify it, Bonnie could feel that she was referring to her. “So what are you really here for, Bonnie?”

“Excuse me?”

“I just find it to be a bit strange for Zach to have a girlfriend just like that. Let alone someone who he just met, much less someone who he previously had problems with.”

‘Did Zach tell her about us?’ Bonnie wondered. Especially about a certain incident at Marcella’s…

“Look, I know that people can change their ways. Some more likely than others! So, I’ll tell ya what: If Zach really trusts you, I’ll give you a chance.”

Bonnie wasn’t sure what to think about the situation. It hasn’t been five minutes and already she wanted to throttle her. Just what was her problem, anyway? Still, given that this would be her new place of residence, it was good to make nice with the locals. “So you and Zach must be really close.”

She scoffed, “We’re not that close! Yeah, we’re the best of friends, but it’s not like we’d fall apart if the other wasn’t there! Still, we’re close enough not to want to see the other get hurt. Even if it would be the only way we’d learn…” She grabbed a note pad, “So, you hungry?”

Bonnie stroked her chin, “Actually, I could go for a milkshake, right now. Strawberry, in fact!”

“Great!   And would you like a topping? Nuts? Chocolate? M&M’s?”

“Just the shake will do. And can you make it not so thick as I hea-Wait a minute! Are you actually taking my order?”

Cassidy had already begun the process in making her shake, placing a few scoops of strawberry ice cream and a bit of milk inside a metal coup before placing it into a blender. “It’s already being done, Bonnie! Don’t worry, it’s not gonna cost ya that much! You do have money on you, right?”

She scoffed, “Fine, I’ll take the damn shake.” She reached into her purse, “Might as well have a chicken sandwich while I’m at it.”

Writing it down on the pad, “Done!” Cassidy returned to the register. “That’ll be $8.50.”

Bonnie handed over a $5, three $1 bills and 50 cents, “So how long it’ll take.”

“About five minutes at least.” Cassidy handed her the receipt. “We’ll call for you when your food is ready.” She walked back to the blender, “Speaking of which, you can have your shake now.”

Bonnie watched as the contents were poured into a plastic cup before being sealed by the lid. An added straw later and it was ready for her to drink.

“Here you go!” Cassidy gave Bonnie her shake, smiling. “Since you’re the only one with an order we had to cook in the past hour, it shouldn’t take that long.”

“Good!” Bonnie took a quick sip for a taste test. “Not bad, not bad at all!” She turned to the cashier, “Tell Zach that I went upstairs, ‘Kay?”

“No problem!” As she watched Bonnie walk off, Cassidy had to wonder about her.   Already she’s already got him killed and yet Zach still insisted on associating himself with her. Just what was her angle, anyway? Maybe she’s jumping to conclusions, but Zach hasn’t exactly been the best judge of character lately. His relationship with Raquelle was proof of that.

…

As she walked upstairs, Bonnie got a good look at the “entertainment” portion of the restaurant. Upon reaching at the end of the stairs, she saw a few billiards tables in front of her. To her right she saw a few ticket-based games such as shooting hoops, and to the left she saw arcade games such some zombie-shooting game. And there were two driving-game cabinets.   To the left of that, she could’ve sworn she saw a DDR game.

Not interested in playing games, Bonnie took a seat at one of the tables near another counter. Turning around, she saw the fairly-large flat screen TV placed on a wall above…

_“I’m not one hun’red, not two hun’red, I’m five hun’red percent sho he’s the father!”_

_“When it comes to five-month old DeShawn, Tyrell… You are_ **not** _the father!”_

A chuckle escaped her lips as she watched the would-be father jumping up and down, prancing like a fool.   Seriously, this guy gets a show that continues to exploit the lowest common denominator for the sake of that same common denominator? And people wonder why TV’s going the way of the dodo.

Sipping out of her milkshake, Bonnie noted how smooth it was. How relaxing and soothing it was. Not to mention the great taste. Still, she supposed she shouldn’t drink it all before she got her food. Hopefully the chicken wasn’t greasy. She knew that most restaurants cared about their food and all, but there were some who only cared about getting it done rather than making sure the food was at least passable for the Health Department.

“Man, as I was sayin’…”

Hearing voices, Bonnie knew someone was coming. Within a few moments, she saw a group of guys walking up stairs. She had no idea what they were talking about, and much less interest in finding out. Still, as long as she just minded her business and ignored them. Maybe they’d go away.

“Well now, boys! Look who we have here!”

‘Oh god, they noticed me…’ Not in the mood to get into any drama, she decided to ignore them as much as possible. If they were only going to say hi, then fine! With any luck, they would leave right now. …Yeah right…

She smelled cheetos and sweat as she felt a hand placed to hers, “Hey there, babe! Come here often?”

“You have got to be kidding me…” Bonnie wondered if this guy was serious. Looking at the guy, she noticed he was quite big and was wearing a letterman jacket. This guy was a jock, she took it.

“Owww, what’s wrong, Babe? No need to be so cold like that!”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” She replied. Trying to be nice, but it was becoming more difficult as the conversation progressed. ‘Is my sandwich done yet?’

“What’s up? You think you’re too good or sumthin?”

“Obviously…” In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the best response Bonnie could have gone with. As all it did was perhaps make the guy angry. Then again, it was understandable. Trying to hit on a girl in the worst possible way, only to be humiliated, never mind said girl already making it clear that she wasn’t interested? And in front of your friends, too! That would make anyone angry… She would soon be proven right as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“C’mon Babe…” He tried once more, only for his hand to be smacked away.

“Don’t you and your loser squad have better things to do?” She snarked, not even bothering to be nice at this point! All she wanted was to enjoy her shake and maybe watch the Maury show. But this idiot and his two shadows had other ideas. Christ, she thought she escaped all of that after leaving Middleton! God knows she had enough of this crap from Brick! Unknown to her small grains of sand began to pour from the sleeves of her jacket. However, she was soon grabbed by her wrist, “Hey!”

“Look, I’ve tried to be nice to you! But you just had to act like a stuck-up bitch! I was going to give you a pass given that you’re new, but screw it!” He turned to his two friends, “Mick, Ed! Time to show our gal pal how things are run on our turf!”

“No!” Bonnie struggle to break free, but his grip was just too tight! Not that he cared, given that he was obviously trying to rape her with his cronies taking turns. Balling her free hand in a fist, she threw a punch, only for another hand to grab her wrist. As she continued to struggle, more and more sand poured from her jacket. She couldn’t believe this? How could she have let this happen? Her raped by these losers! She was stronger than that! However, as an unwanted hand approached the button on her jeans, his eyes widened in shock as the focus of his attention soon collided…

…

“Thank you, have a nice day!” Cassidy smiled as a customer grabbed a receipt and change from the processed transaction. She turned back to the metallic worktable as she saw Bonnie food, now ready and still hot. She sighed. It wasn’t as if she wanted to hate her, but there was just something about her she didn’t like. Whether if it was because of what she’s done or was there something else. Still, it didn’t hurt to be extra cautious of her. Nevertheless, she might as well call her down and let her know her food was ready.

“Well, I got good news for ya, Cas!”

Blinking, she turned to see a smiling Zach, “And what would that be?”

“You got tomorrow off! So you can just kick back and relax.”

“Tomorrow? Then who-” She smiled, “Let me guess: She gave my shift to you?”

He nodded, “Turns out that I came back at the right time! Now I can start making some income again! There’s this new 3-sectioned staff that I had my eye on for some time now…”

“Before you start talking about weapons, could you give Bonnie her food? You’re going up there anyway, right?”

He shrugged, “Why not? It’ll save time.”

“Just don’t go too wild with your new girlfriend! Marla may be lenient on a couple of things, but this is _still_ a family establishment.”

“Believe me, there’ll be nothing wild with her…” He sighed. Feeling that he was being used to further Bonnie’s goals.

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing. Well, better give my girl her food before she gets crank-”

“OH SHIT!”

“THAT BITCH’S CRAZY!”

Zach blinked at the screaming as he watched three guys rushing down the stairs, small amounts of sand dripping from their clothes. “The hell?”

Cassidy moved from behind the counter to get a better view of the situation, “What happened?”

“It’s that girl, man!” One of them yelled. The panic was clear in his voice. “We were just talking to her, and then she just flipped!”

“Flipped?”

“Yeah! She started getting angry and shit, and sand started pouring out of her!”

Zach blinked, “Sand?”

Cassidy turned to him, “Zach, you don’t think-”

“Way ahead of you! Only one way to find out!”

The trio watched the two head upstairs, “Man, are you crazy?”

“Maybe, but we have to make sure there isn’t anyone else around!” Cassidy reminded.

“Fine man, it’s you’re funeral!”

As the two headed upstairs, Cassidy shook her head, “She’s hasn’t been here for a day and already she’s causing trouble.”

“Are you even sure that it’s her?” Zach reminded, “It could be someone else for all we know.”

“Oh get real! She’s the only other person who went upstairs!” Upon reaching the stairs, “What in the name of-”

His eyes widened in shock, “N-no way!”

Her face full of shock and disbelief, Bonnie stood there, shaking… Surrounded by the dining area of the room covered in sand as she examined her hands… or where her hands would be as in their place was sand that poured from the sleeves of her jacket… “Wha… W-what’s wrong with me…?”


	3. Enter Omega Strike! The Truth Behind Bonnie's Awakening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing signs of becoming a Mu-Type, Bonnie is taking to the headquarters of Omega Strike. But if she was cured, then how are these signs possible?

…

…

" _Yes, I'm worried about him sometimes, but he always manages to come through."_

…

" _I know he's like that at times, but that's what I like about him."_

…

Blue eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the lighting in their surroundings. Their owner searched around only for bewilderment to creep into her face. Wasn't she just at the Shoppe a moment ago and Zach and Cassidy just walked in on her? Now she was in a medium-sized metallic room of sorts. As if she was straight out of a sci-fi movie! …Was it all a dream?

"Oh! You've awakened!"

Hearing the voice, Bonnie sat upright before turning towards the source. Only to find a girl seated next to her. She seemed to be really young, but at least in her teens. Her eyes were a faded bluish color and her hair was long and platinum blonde. Judging by her pale appearance, she could've sworn she was frail and sickly. Her assumptions gained more support as she saw _where_ she was seated.

"What's wrong?" She asked, before she notice her eyes focused below her. "Oh, this? Don't let it bother you."

Bonnie shook her head, "Oh, nonono-NO! I wasn't-"

"It's okay! Really! It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Feeling awkwardness, Bonnie decided to change the subject, "Anyways, we might as well get acquainted with each other. I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Celestia. But you can call me Celeste. Everyone else does." She then asked, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Bonnie flatly stated, trying to muster strength to turn herself to face her. "Where am I?"

"You're in our headquarters. You've must've really been through a lot!"

"That's putting it mildly…" What was that girl on? Of course she's been through a lot! She had to if she woke up in this place? Speaking of which, she had to find a way out! Had to find Zach! As she placed both feet to the floor, she felt the coldness rush into her feet… "What happened to my shoes?" She looked around, finally noticing a missing layer of clothing, "Where's my jacket?"

"We had to take them. For samples! Apparently you've produced a lot of sand after you've awakened, so there was plenty of it inside of your boots and coat."

"Awakened? Just what the hell are you talking about?" The realization began to register in her mind, "Wait, waitwaitwait… You think that I'm a Mu-Type?" She scoffed, "That's got to be some kind of joke!"

"I know this may be a shock to you. But you did indeed awaken. You are a Mu-Type."

"Look, I don't know what delusions you have, but believe me, I'm _so_ not a Mu-Type!" Bonnie stated arms crossed.

The younger girl sighed, "It's so heartbreaking, having to see them go through denials such as this. It all becomes worse when they realize…"

"Realize what?" Bonnie was starting to get angry. "Listen, I don't care what kind of evidence or theory you have I'm not a Mu-Type! I know I'm not! I feel perfectly fine! There's nothing freaky about me at all!"

"Is that so? Then surely you have an explanation for the sand on the second floor in the Shoppe!"

"Someone could've been playing a prank for all I know! Those three losers I met could've been behind it!"

"I have an ability to sense an energy signature that only Mu-Types have. And I sense plenty of it within you." Celeste sighed, seeing the denial on her face, "Bonnie, I know this may be hard to accept, but you must understand now before things get out of hand. You have awakened. You are a Mu-Type."

"But I'm not a Mu-Type! I'm not a Mu-Type!" She said defiantly. However, the more she said it, the less she believed it. "I can't be a Mu-Type… I just can't…"

"Bonnie…"

"I was supposed to have been cured of this! I was given the antidote after Xanthos blasted me with that Xenocide! And now you're telling me that I'm a Mu-Type freak?"

Hearing her voice cracking, Celeste could see the tears in her eyes. Becoming a Mu-Type was hard enough for most people. But believing to have been cured only to find out differently… She placed a hand on the weeping brunette's shoulder. "It'll be okay…"

Watching all of this through a one-way mirror, Mindflare let out a sigh. "So, the cure didn't work."

"Well that adds to the speculation that Mu-Types are the next step in evolution of humanity." Saber speculated, standing beside him. "The cure was supposed to do just that. Cure her of being a Mu-Type. But all it did was just repress the Xenocide within the DNA. It was as if it was a failsafe!"

"A failsafe that was easily broken when given the right amount of stress." X stated, eyes on Bonnie falling to her knees, head in her hand. "Like that incident back at the Shoppe. Still, it looks like that cure was ineffective after all."

"Ineffective…" Machpunch muttered, looking down towards his raised closed fist. "Unless…"

His three teammates' attention was caught, "Unless what?"

"Unless, the so-called cure wasn't the cure in the first place!" The redheaded behemoth explained. "Wasn't the girl given a high dose of Xanthos' new Xenocide?"

Saber's eyes widened, "And there's the fact that he willingly gave Kim Possible the antidote. Charade aside, there's no way in hell he would willingly hand over the antidote, especially knowing that the receiver was looking for any chance to stop his Mu-Type supremacy. Unless he did so for a reason…"

"Xanthos must've set some kind of failsafe within the Xenocide!" X's fist began to tighten as it shook, "Just in case Helix or anyone else manages to recover or duplicate the antidote. Whoever took it would be in for a brutal surprise."

"It gets worse. Xanthos used that Xenocide on himself as well as Bonnie. X and Quickstrike hit him with more from the chamber and he started to become unstable! If the amount Bonnie took in was even close to the amount he took…"

Mindflare closed his eyes. "We will have to run thorough tests! Examine every cell in her body! If even one cell is corrupted in the slightest…"

"So what are we going to do? Tell her what's goin' on with her body?" Machpunch asked.

"I'll tell ya what we're _not_ going to do: Lie to her about what's going on." X remembered the last time he kept something from her. Namely, about Kim being a Mu-Type. Granted, he had every reason in the world to believe that letting her know was a bad idea. The key to any friendship is trust. As high as the possibility of her worrying herself to death about her body, Bonnie may actually throw caution to the wind. It was simple logic. Wanting to protect someone was one thing, but don't treat them as if they were stupid. That would most likely drive them to do something stupid anyway, all in an attempt to prove that they weren't.

"X, do you think that's a good idea?" Mindflare advised, "For all we know she may not take the news well."

"It's better than finding out the hard way, thus being angry with us for knowing of the possibility all along yet keeping it from her!"

"C'mon X, think about for a second!" Saber stated, "Bonnie isn't exactly the rational type. I mean the reason why she got into this situation because of her pride and obsession with Kim Possible in the first place! What would you do if you were in her position? And don't say that you wouldn't get yourself into it in the first place, because nobody's perfect."

"Good question. I'd suppose anyone would freak out if they found out that their body was falling apart." X shook his head, "Thinking about it now, Bonnie has been losing some weight lately. Granted, she was never a big girl to begin with, but at least she looked like she actually ate. Now she's starting to look model-thin. _Really_ model-thin… I'm talking Skeletor-levels here. "

Saber closed her eyes, "Now that you mentioned it, each boot was filled with at least a centimeter of sand. And her socks had a few grains. You don't think…"

"Her body is starting to break down into sand!" Mindflare nodded, "We'll have to contact Dr. Helix."

"But isn't he still in Middleton, though?" Machpunch reminded.

"We could try his office. Maybe Gabriel has information that could help us. At this point anything would-" Acting upon his reflexes; a raise of his hand was enough to keep the glass shards and the thrown chair from colliding with the standing bodies as they were then slowly dropped to the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Machpunch tensed, preparing for a fight as the four soon found out the source of this incident…

"THAT BITCH!" Bonnie shrieked, throwing a chair onto a nearby bed. "THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

"Bonnie please…" Celeste tried to reason with the enraged brunette, but it seemed to be all for naught. "You have to calm down!"

"Calm down for what? Possible gave me the cure, or at least she said that it was, only to find out that not only did it not work, but it's possibly killing me? Like it's poisoning me?" She grabbed another chair, griping it by the back… "As if she hasn't ruined my life enou-OWW!.."

"Bonnie!" She quickly went to tend the girl as she clutched her wrist. During that, more grains of sand proceeded to drop to the floor before the wheels of her chair. 'It's already happening…'

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" X quickly tended to her, as the other followed.

"Yeah! I'm fan-freaking-tastic!" Her sarcasm was replaced with rage, "IT FELT AS IF MY WRIST WAS CRACKED! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT, YOU MORON!"

Saber sighed, "Nice to see the bitch switch has flipped."

"You try finding out you now basically have brittle bones and see how you like it!" Bonnie frowned, favoring her wrist.

"Looks like we'll be having that examination now…." Mindflare ordered, "Lie down on the bed…"

"Like I have a choice…" Bonnie hopped back on the bed, lying down on her back.

"Alright Bonnie…" From a counter, Mindflare grabbed a particular checking tool. "Let me know if this hurts." He taps her on the top of her foot a few times.

"Kinda feels like slapping…" She stated. It wasn't hurting, but it felt pretty sharp. 'Just how bad is it?'

"Alright, I'm going to tap a little harder now, is that okay?"

"Fine, whatever!" Bonnie wanted to see just how bad her situation was. Her wrist looked fine, but it felt as if it cracked a bit. Nevertheless, she wondered if she was still able to walk, or would she need a wheelchair like Celeste.

"Here it comes…" Mindflare increased the force in his tapping, causing the girl to wince a bit. Also, he noticed at within each impact, small grains of sand splashed upward from her foot. "Hmm…"

"She's bruising easily," Saber noted a dark mark forming where Mindflare was tapping. Upon closer examination of her bare foot she could see thin cracks on the top. There was no way around it. This girl was fragile. She watched as Mindflare proceeded to move upward on her body. The results were as you could expect at this point. The light taps she was fine at best, but within each increasing force of contact, the pain became sharper and worse. She may appear to be fine now, but it was bound to get worse within the days until she was falling apart before their eyes. She wasn't sure if she knew how to keep herself together. Still, at least she wasn't going to do something stupid. Like get into a fight…

Within each tap the pain grew worse and worse. Bonnie felt as if a nail was slowly being punctured into her limbs, splitting her bones apart one by one. She closed her eyes in order to fight the pain, but she couldn't help the tears that escaped from her shut eyes. The pain… it was unbearable! She wasn't sure how much of this procedure she could take before she just screamed. Clenching her teeth, she tried her hardest to avoid showing pain. She couldn't show pain! She couldn't show any weakness! This was just another roadblock in her way. In her quest to find herself, to make a name for herself! To finally accomplish something of great importance while being as far away from Kim's shadow as possible. This was her clean slate and the last thing she needed was to gain the reputation as a crybaby spoiled princess!

After about 30 minutes of testing …And 30 minutes of pain, Bonnie let out a sigh of relief at hearing Mindflare's words…

"That will be all for today."

"Finally…" Bonnie said before wincing, seeing the others' reaction to her remark. Was she really that stressed that she forgot her Ps and Qs, or were bad habits hard to break? "So what's wrong with me?"

"We're not sure. But we believe that it has to do with the Xenocide you absorbed. The sand that is coming from you is proof of that. I suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days until we're able to get an expert's opinion."

"Couldn't you just call Dr. Helix?"

"He's still in Middleton. Likely there for another month or so! Still, there are others here who could lend a hand or two. Though at this time, everyone's preparing to go home for the evening."

'What am I supposed to do now?' Bonnie was scared. Would she have to sit in a wheelchair or would she have to be bedridden just to keep her from losing more of herself? This whole Mu-Type thing being a big gamble, she was starting to realize what Zach meant by that. Nevertheless, she has really got herself into fix she may not get out intact – literally!

**Location: Undisclosed**

"Hurry up, or we're going to be late!"

"Calm down! You don't want us to get caught, do you?"

Two young girls quickly rushed toward a metallic door as a hand was placed on the rusting knob. After a quick glance, the door slowly opened as the girls rushed inside, closing the door as lightly and carefully as they could in order to avoid detection.

"You brought it right?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid enough to forget that! Especially knowing what'll happen if I screw it up! Though, there was a close call with-"

"What close call?"

"…" At the sound of the voice, both sets of eyes turned towards a seated figure. While the lighting was scarce at best, there was enough to see her. Cross-legged and arm crossed, both could sense an air of displeasure around her. "Mistress! I…"

"Amanda, what kind of 'close call' is she talking about?"

"W-well…" The brunette girl, named Amanda, wasn't sure what would happen if she would explain. Would she kill her on the spot for being a snitch, or just Libby? Or would she kill them both? "It's like this…"

"SPILL IT!"

Both girls cowered at her outburst before Amanda decided that it was best to give her what she wanted. "You see… We were doing as you asked… "

"Go on…"

"We managed to locate the gems you wanted. But then…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Then what?"

"They showed up! Just when we finished gathering them, Omega Strike showed up!"

"What? How could they even know what we were up to?"

Libby decided to give her hypothesis of the situation. "That's what we wondered, too! We didn't trip the alarms or do anything to alert anyone of our presence, let alone intentions."

"And what happened then?"

"While we managed to make it out of there, I'm not so sure that they didn't see us!"

"Hmm… Just curious, who were the ones that did manage to spot you?"

"We didn't get a good look. But I could've sworn one of them had cat ears!"

"…That damn cat girl…" She muttered. "I assume that there was a big guy next to her. Carries disgusting slugs, looks pissed off?"

"No, he wasn't that big. But he was in a mask!"

"What?" This greatly brought her attention. "This masked guy, did he wear a long scarf?"

"No scarf! But his hair seemed to be long." Amanda informed. "The guy was moving at great speed! It was a miracle that we managed to make it out uncaught!"

She shook her head, "Kittina and Quickstrike…" Glaring at the two girls, "Do you have any idea of the ramifications of your screw up? If any of those two losers manage to track you guys back here, all that I worked for could be ruined!"

"Mistress, please! I'm sorry! W-we didn't-GACK!" Her eyes widened as she felt a strong current of water shoot into her through her mouth and nostrils.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear over your _choking_!" She hissed. Her arm extended with fingers spread. Each shooting out thick streams of water that joined together near their target. She watched Amanda squirmed, trying to muster a word while desperately trying to keep from suffocating.

"Please Mistress! I'm begging you! We're sorry! We won't fail you again! I swear to god! I swear to all that is holy and right we won't fail you again!" Libby watched her mistress raise her other hand, expecting to receive the same treatment as her partner.

While maintaining her hold on Amanda, she began to consider Libby's plea. As desperate and outright pathetic as it was, she knew that despite their screw up, they were at the very least still useful. Good fodder was becoming harder to find these days. With that in mind, she yanked her extended hand back…

"!" Feeling the water forcibly exit from her mouth and nose, the force of the release sent Amanda flying towards her mistress. Causing her to land before the pointed toes of her boots. Coughing in her attempt to get oxygen back into her system, she looked up towards her, pleading and gratitude in her eyes. "Mistress…"

"I'll let you live _this time_. Screw up again and next time you won't be so lucky! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

Within her words, both girls took her up on her mercy as they quickly left the room. Much to her amusement… Their dedication and desire to please her was admirable, but their infiltration skills could not be said the same. Again, they still had their uses.

"An interesting couple of followers you have there." A new voice mentioned. Belonging to an older gentleman.

She scoffed, "Amanda and Libby aren't exactly top choice for big time jobs. But otherwise they make decent errand girls. Given that they're both runaways from that orphanage from Johnston, they're very willing to do whatever I ask. Money and security have a way of motivating people."

"Orphanage you say? Well that takes me back."

"From what I heard about that place, there are plenty of girls who are ready and willing to look for a chance to leave that place in exchange of some cash and perhaps luxury. And I'm the only one who can provide them their desires…"

"You seem to be quite the young business woman."

"What can I say?" She smirked, "I have plenty of experience from watching my father for years." She raised a brow, "Are you offering?"

"In due time, my dear."

"Well in that case, then why are you here? Or are you another Dirty Old Man who thinks he can get away with his perverted actions with his money?"

He laughed, "My dear, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Whatever…" Within the sound of a jingle, she reached aside for her cellular phone, "What?"

" _Now Nemesis, isn't that anyway to speak to an old friend?"_

She scoffed, "Arrogant as ever, huh V-Ray? So, what brings the honor of you gracing me with your irritable presence?"

" _I was just curious about your current dealings back in Newport. Given your reputation…"_

Shaking her head in annoyance, "Let me rephrase my question: What do you want me to do for you?"

" _It's not much of what you can do for me, but rather what you can do for yourself. There is a simple device that I need you to acquire. It's located at a place that you are all so familiar with…"_

She shook her head, "Of course… Hayden-Tech, right?"

" _This device is crucial if my plans are to come to full circle. You should make haste, immediately."_

"Wait a minute, waitwaitwait… Since when do I take orders from you?"

" _Since our master's untimely disappearance, I have decided to take up the reins in his goal of Mu-Type superiority."_

A smirk formed on the girl's face, "You little usurper…"

" _This is no usurpation. This is simply a matter of logic. Xanthos has proven himself unfit to carry out the task at hand, so I elected myself to take up the reins."_

"Just keep telling yourself that. But I suppose I could do you this favor this one time. As long as there's a great payoff for me, of course."

_"If you are successful in your task, you will be handsomely rewarded. Fail, and you will suffer the consequences. You should know that only a small number of people actually trust you."_

"Like I care about what those losers think."

_"Just succeed in this one task and you would have proven yourself to be trustworthy. I expect good results to come from you."_

"Whatever…" Within a click, the conversation was over, causing the girl to sigh. "He is so annoying…"

"It seems that you have quite the task." The older man noted.

She scoffed, "V-Ray just wants me to be his puppet to advance his own ambitions. But I'll play along this time. All I know is that it's going to be very entertaining when Xanthos gets back."

"So… This isn't the first time he's disappeared?"

"He's already been ripped apart, like, five times already. I'm sure that he'll be back soon. Hopefully to knock Bach down a few pegs."

"You don't seem to like him very much, do you?"

"He just annoys me. Anyway, isn't there something you should be doing right now?"

He chuckles, "All in good time, my dear. All in good time… But right now, isn't there something you should be doing."

"I know…" Rising from her "throne," she let out a sigh. "Let's just get the damn thing so he could leave me alone… Considering the security there's a joke, this shouldn't take long."

"Well in that case, perhaps we can discuss further business sooner than I anticipated."

"Just don't leave." She stated, "This business you wish to discuss, I want to hear every word of it first thing when I get back."

Nodding, he watched the girl proceed to her objective, a smile forming on his face. She seemed to have the right build, not to mention the right amount of ambition. A bit feisty for his tastes, but she should suffice. She would be a great replacement for what he had in mind…

**Omega Strike HQ**

Her foot fitting snugly inside, Bonnie tucked in the pant leg of her jeans in her boot before proceeding to tie the laces, "How much longer is this going to take…" She was ready to go home and lie in bed. Even if it wasn't her own. She was so over being a lab rat.

"Yer lucky we're even doing this!" Machpunch responded to the snide remark. "We could've just left you alone to stew in yer own crap!"

"Well you're not the one whose body's literally crumbling apart!"

"Well you wouldn't be in this whole mess if you weren't stupid enough to go to Xanthos in the first place!"

"Calm down you two…" X said before turning towards the brunette, "This won't take much longer. We have to record all that we've examined for reference just in case something happens."

"Finally… The sooner I can actually get into something comfortable, the bett-" She caught herself, "Not that kind, Perverts!"

"Believe me, it was the furthest from my mind." The larger man narrowed his eyes. Hasn't been a day and already he felt like beating the living crap out of her.

"X, Machpunch!" Saber walked back into the infirmary. "We need to get ready! Something's happening at Hayden-Tech!"

"Good…" Machpunch sighed in relief, "Finally something to let out my aggression."

"We'll be heading home in a bit, right now it's time take care of business." X informed Bonnie.

She scoffed, "You mean you couldn't have done this after you've taken me home?"

A growl escaping, Machpunch just had enough of this princess. Before his fist could rise, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Let it go, she's going through a hard time."

"Not hard enough, if you ask me…" He muttered as the trio walk away, leaving the newly-discovered ill girl alone.

"What's that guy's ish, anyway? Asshole…" She crossed her arms. Great, now Zach and his buddies were going to take all night, leaving her stuck in this place. And with her condition, no less! What kind of people do that, anyway? Walking back towards the bed, she decided it would be best to lie back down on it. It was the only comfortable thing she saw in there. Before she could leap on, she heard a familiar ringtone from her bag on a countertop. "Great… Who could be calling me now…" Reaching inside of her bag, she pulled out her phone as her eyes widened on the revelation of the caller's ID. Without any consideration, she quickly answered, "Hello?"

_"So you did come to Newport after all!"_

"No duh!" She snarked, "You'd expect me to miss out on this opportunity?"

_"But how are you-"_

"I'm crashing at Asters' place. He can so be such a friend!"

_"But isn't this a bit-"_

"Wade! If I wanted a lecture, I'd go to my mother, Tara, or god-forbid Asters. Now, I take it if you're calling me then you must've found something, right?"

_"Actually Bonnie, that's what I wanted to tell you. I found them."_

Her eyes widened, "You did? Really?"

_"Yes!"_

Joy filled within her eyes as the significance of this call sunk in. He had found them. After a couple of months since she had made that call Wade had found them, the only reason why she came to Newport in the first place! There were here… It was only speculated but now it was confirmed…

Bonine's parents were in Newport.


	4. True Blood! The Fateful Encounter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learns the identity of her birth parents. Meanwhile, Omega Strike investigates Hayden-Tech, but what, or who will they find?

"So what's the big deal with Hayden-Tech this time?" Machpunch asked, cracking his knuckles. "Moneybags having pest problems again?"

"Given Quickstrike's report, this seems to be the case." Mindflare explained to the three gathered Omega Strike members. "Apparently a large number of girls have gathered around the building." According to the notes Quickstrike had written down during his scouting missions, there have been a string of robberies lately. All done by what have been identified as young teenage girls! Banks, jewelry, electronics, whatever that was valuable was good enough for them to grab. But for what, though? Who are they working for?

"Obviously they're up to something." Saber added her two cents. "And I doubt it's just for some over privileged club they're applying for. Then again, it never hurts to have a large amount of funds, just in case."

"True."

"So we're ready to go?" X asked, adjusting his gloves. Given the amount of people there, a fight was more than expected.

"If we leave now, we may be able to stop them before the situation intensifies."

"What about Rockwaller?" Machpunch reminded. For all it was worth, Bonnie was still a civilian. And as annoying as her mere presence here was, she couldn't just be taken home. Not now.

"She should be fine here while we're gone," Saber assured, before her eyes narrowed, "As long as she doesn't touch anything…"

"Celeste is here as well! I'm sure if she does something she's not supposed to, she'll stop her," X assured.

"You have a point. But still…" Saber couldn't put her finger on it, but there was just something about Bonnie she just couldn't stand…

"We can discuss this later." Mindflare reminded, "We need to get to Hayden-Tech at once!"

With all in agreement, the four Omega Strike members proceeded to board the Ra Celsius. However, none seemed to notice another sneaking aboard the cargo bay. With all inside, all doors proceeded to shut as the roof slowly opened, revealing the night sky. As the engines started, the air ship proceeded to ascend before eventually rocketing off towards its destination.

…

Shaking her head, Bonnie slowly pulled herself back to her feet. Of all the things she has done within her 17 years, this was by far the stupidest! Here she was, nearly knocked out by falling into a large, mechanical whatever-the-hell-it-was due the speed of the takeoff! She shouldn't even be on the ship in the first place, much less in the cargo area. She told Celeste that she needed to use the bathroom. It was to the restroom and straight back, simple as that! But no she-

She sighed. Oh who was she kidding? There she was again, trying to justify her actions. It wasn't _that_ hard for her to ignore the temptation. But she just had to know. She had to see for herself! What was it? She wasn't sure herself. This was foolishness at best and the pinnacle of stupidity at worst. And what if she was discovered? X would try to look out for her, but even _that_ seemed to be limited. Mindflare, maybe… But Machpunch and Saber? Machpunch seemed to have it in for women in general, but Saber seemed to have it in for her especially. She couldn't imagine why! Was she related to someone she pissed at or something?

Whatever… Earning the approval of Zach's friends was the least of her concerns. Especially with the latest revelation from Wade….

…

" _So tell me already!" Impatience was evident in Bonnie's tone. This was it! This was what she's been wanting ever since that day._

"Okay…" _Wade began,_ "Your parents-"

"Foster _parents!" Bonnie corrected. Now that she knew that her real parents were out there, she could care less about the Rockwallers._

 _Wade sighed,_ "Fine… You're _foster_ parents told you that you were born in New York during a trip. But that was a lie. Instead, you were born right here in Newport."

" _I know that already! Can we get to the names of my parents?"_

"I'm getting to it, but there are things that I feel you should know!" _Wade continued,_ "You should know that just because you know that your parents are alive doesn't mean that you should expect them to have open arms for you."

" _If I wanted this kind of lecture, I would've gone to Asters! Now can you tell me the name of my parents, please?" Bonnie was growing irritated. Wade knew how much this meant to her and he was stalling as much as possible! Talk about being a total tease…_

"Alright Bonnie, but try not to get too excited over this." _Wade took in a deep breath,_ "The names of your parents are Richard and Deborah Hayden."

' _Hayden…' Bonnie closed her eyes. There was something familiar about that name. But how? It was at that moment when she remembered Saber's words. "Wait a minute. Those two… They wouldn't be connected to-"_

"Yeah… Richard Hayden is the owner, founder, and CEO of Hayden-Tech. The most prominent technology-focused company in Newport, perhaps even in all of Rhode Island! So it's safe to say that they're pretty loaded."

_Hearing this, Bonnie's eyes went up. "Really? How rich are they?"_

"Let's just say that Richard Hayden is one of the richest men in America. You, being his daughter, would basically make Paris Hilton look homeless."

" _Oooh… How exciting!" Bonnie closed her fist in excitement. She felt like cheering, she felt like jumping for joy! This was awesome! So not only was her family here in Newport, but they were rich, too! Just wait until she told Zach! He was going to be so jealous …If he wasn't already! Still… "Do they have any kids? …Besides me, of course."_

"It's a long story…" _Bonnie noted Wade's somber expression. She could tell that she would have to sit down for this._ "17 years ago at Newport Hospital, Deborah Hayden gave birth to two healthy girls: One of them was named Raquelle and the other was named Fidelia."

' _So I had a different name…' Her instincts told her to be happy that she could ditch her name! That she should go back to her original name (Though which one was still the issue)! But this was bittersweet at best. For all of her life, she was Bonnie Rockwaller. It was her name! But after all of those years, just giving it up entirely would be like ripping a part of herself out from her. Almost like losing a limb. Then again, this was the point, right? A fresh start! A new beginning! A chance to establish herself! Not as Connie and Lonnie's little sister. But as herself! Raquelle Hayden! …Or was she Fidelia Hayden? Whatever, that could be settled later._

…

Putting the newfound knowledge aside for the meantime, Bonnie looked down as she noticed sand beneath her. 'Oh no…' Concerned, she searched around. Looking for anything, anything that showed any evidence of containing sand! However, all that was there were empty containers and inactive machinery. Horror soon crept into her face. Did it mean that the sand came from… Came from…

She opened her jacket before lifting up her shirt. Her eye widened at the sight of her torso…or what was there, rather! Her toned abs was gone. In their place was such that belonged to an anorexic! 'Oh no…' Worried about the state of her body, she quickly removed her coat, only for more sand to fall onto the floor! Extending her arms, they too looked horribly thin! It was like she was losing body mass by the minute! "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…"

She was afraid to take her pants off. Not wanting to imagine the state of her legs. However, within a few pokes, her thighs seemed to shift without shifting back. Upon tapping them, grain seemed to pop out through the jeans. Her now-likely skinny legs were covered in sand inside of her pants. And with them being tucked inside of her boots, they were the only thing that kept the sand from her legs from leaking. And this was from the collision from the takeoff! Suddenly, she wished she never stepped aboard on the air ship. Upon feeling a drop of altitude, Bonnie theorized that they were at the place! They were at Hayden-Tech! But what now, was the question! She couldn't just leave through the cargo area. Opening the doors would alarm them. And forget about calling Wade! He worked for Kim, not her! Sighing, she would have to settle to just waiting… If she could last that long…

Speaking of lasting, she felt the ship making its descent as looked for the softest thing she could find that could keep herself from shattering. This illness she had – much thanks to Kim – was getting worse by the minute! Seeing that there wasn't anything that was soft, let alone comfortable, she decided to hold onto a nearby pole, brace herself, and prayed for the best.

…

A minute later, Bonnie slowly rose to her feet as she checked herself for any further "damages." Aside from a smaller amount of sand that poured from her, she seemed to be fine. …Well, as fine as one in her condition could be. Looking around, she could've sworn that there was a flight of stairs she could use to get to the main deck. And then was when she would be able to sneak out and explore! …Or maybe get some help with her current "problem." Upon encountering a door, she slowly opened it as she saw a set of stairs leading upward.

"This could work…" Bonnie said to herself, having found a way to make it upstairs without the elevator. Upon a few steps upward, her eyes widened at the sound of the commotion.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Bonnie blinked, 'That was that behemoth! Machpunch, right?'

"Yay! I'm not the one staying behind this time!" Another voice cheered. This one perky, cheery, and yet a bit childish! Nevertheless, Bonnie continued to listen onward. Who knows, this may give her the opening she needed.

…

"The plan is simple. We'll handle the intruders! You will guard the ship! It's the best option, all things considered."

"I mean, c'mon Flare! All we have to handle are just some girls!"

Mindflare's eyes narrowed, "Exactly! Sending you out there would only enable your tendencies! Need I remind you how unsettling it is already?"

"But I-"

Saber decided to add in her two cents, "As much as I understand how much you want to vent, letting you out there would just enable your misogyny problem. We're trying to _stop_ them, not kill them!"

"What are ya, the peacekeeper all the sudden?"

"Look, Mach! Here's the deal! X, Saber, and I can find them quickly! And Kittina's been itching for some action for some time now!" Quickstrike explained, "You of all people should know how much it's been eating at her!"

After a few grumbles, Machpunch sighed, "Fine! I'll guard the ship! But I'm not makin' any promises! If one girl lays even one finger on this ship…"

"Then we'll just have to keep that from happening!" Mindflare turned to the rest of the team. "We'll be splitting up into two teams: Kittina and Quickstrike will continue to work together as will Saber and I. X, you'll infiltrate on your own."

"Sound fine with me," X responded as he quickly took off. Not wanting to waste as much time as possible.

"Hey, no fair! Don't go getting a head start!" Kittina whined as she and Quickstrike were the next to go, followed by Mindflare and Saber. Leaving Machpunch behind, angry and irritated…

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" A steel-toed boot connected to the side of the air ship as his slug-like beings wrapped around his wrists… "Nah… Not tonight guys…" He sighed as they moved back upward before disappearing. As irritating as it was, Machpunch knew Mindflare was right. The last thing he needed was to get involved with anything that would result in any form of brutality to the opposite sex. Though the idea was _very_ tempting! After all, if they were smart and strong enough to break in, then surely they were able to deal with the consequences right, just like they would if they were _guys_!

Did he really hate women? No, of course not! "Hate" was too strong of a word. He just disliked them! If it were about a year ago, then maybe he'd still hate them! Through all his life, he learned that there were only two types of women he liked, let alone trusted: The ones who didn't exist, and the ones who were dead. Then Omega Strike changed him, given at the time of his "recruitment," there were more girls than guys. Celeste was harmless, and Kittina was trying to be friends with him. At first, he didn't want anything to do with her. Now he… He wouldn't say that he loved her, but out of all women who, from his experience, would screw, use, abuse, and finally kill you, she was the one who he hated the least. "I'm trying 'Tina, God knows I'm trying…" Through all of his thoughts, he failed to notice a figure leaving from the Ra Celsius.

…Or did he?

Walking around the ship, he felt a grainy texture under his boot as he look down to find a thin trail of sand. "What the hell? Since when do we carry sand around?" Following the trail, it seemed to lead back to the entrance of the ship… "Oh, this better not mean what I think it does!"

Activating his headset… "Hey X! You'll _never_ believe who tagged along!" Sarcasm was evident in his voice. This was X's problem as far as he was concerned. Let him handle it!

…

"So what are we looking for, exactly?"

"From what I managed to pick up during their convo, they're here for some Molecular do-hickey or whatever." Quickstrike shrugged. He knew how to use a computer and a smart phone, but technology was not his strong suit.

Holding on for dear life, Kittina quickly glanced around the area for intruder. So far, it's all been empty. But how? They both saw them enter! Maybe there weren't as many as they assumed? Or maybe they had already got what they came for? She shook her head. No, not yet! They had to find the device's initial location just to verify that it's even been moved in the first place! These girls weren't to be underestimated. They did manage to break in without setting off the alarms, after all. …Or did they deactivate them? It would explain the silence…

"It's quiet… Too quiet…" The speedster noted as he slowed his sprint to a stop, much to the catgirl's confusion.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Kittina drop down from his back.

"We better move slowly and carefully. Just in case they have any traps waiting for us," He suggested. "As impressive these girls are, I doubt they're doing this on their own."

"It would explain a few things," Kittina admitted. "So who's the ringleader? A Mu-Type? A Beast one perhaps?"

"Not sure. This doesn't seem to be either Serpentina's or Widow's MO…"

Kittina glared, having a feeling of what, or who was next on the accusation list. "And don't even think about saying his name!"

He blinked, "What? Leo? Please, it's unlikely he has the intellectual-OW!"

"Can we just go on, please?" Kittina wanted to change the subject. She knew she could be a bit overprotective of the Fang Clan, but that's where she came from. She couldn't just let anyone disrespect her crew like that!

"Whatever. The sooner we find those girls, the faster we can leave." Upon a few steps, he stopped at the sound of voices. "Hello, hello… What do we have here?"

"Alright! Time for a fight!" Kittina felt her heart racing in excitement! Finally, some action! Too bad for those unaware girls…

"Hurry up! Mistress said to look thoroughly and I am not going to get on her bad side. Not again…"

"Why are we doing this anyway? She said that we would be rich by now and all we've gotten are empty promises!"

"Do you want to go back to the orphanage? I don't! I swore I'd never go back to that place! Not after what happened…"

"It's gotta be better than working for that psycho bitch slave driver!"

Quickstrike grinned, "I think we've let these girls talk long enough, don't you think 'Tina?"

Nodding at his words, Kittina turned her attention to the girls. "You there, don'cha know that breaking and entering's a criminal offense?"

Their attention gained, the girls turned towards the two. Each dressed in full bodysuits and ski masks, their gloves began to glow as, within an instant, shining bright weapons instantly appeared in their hands. "Who are you losers supposed to be?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing!" Within a flick of her wrists, Kittina's nails grew into short claws as she fell into a fighting stance. It's been awhile since she fought armed opponents while unarmed. She didn't know what the weapons they were holding were made of, but by judging by their loose stances they were amateurs at best!

No longer in the mood to talk, the masked girls ran towards the two, weapons held high as the fated encounter began…

Being in a space as narrow as the hallway was, Quickstrike was at a slight disadvantage as he dodged the blows from his aggressors. It was one thing to move fast. But it was another thing to do so while maintaining control. He couldn't just burst into a high speed and just stop. There needed to be a specific amount of room for him to slow down gradually into a stop or else he might risk damaging his surroundings or himself. Running into a wall would be one thing, but doing so in a high amount of speed would be potentially lethal. That's where hand-to-hand combat came in.

Dodging strikes from a three-sectioned staff, Quickstrike watched carefully his opponent's movements. He could accelerate his own speed when needed, but doing so too much could leave drastic effects. At worst it could shorten his lifespan. That's why he needed to learn how to fight without reliance of his Mu-Type abilities. He may not be as skilled as X and Kittina were, but he was skilled enough to get the job done.

Grabbing a wrist, he used the girl's shock to his advantage as he flipped her over. As beautiful as their bodies were, he wasn't going to let them do as they pleased. Watching her rise to her feet, she reached for her weapon, only for it to be kicked away. "Now are you going to give up, or are we going to have to keep this dance going?"

Dodging from the flailing of what appeared to be a whip made out of light energy, Kittina kept track of their wielder's body movements. Obviously an amateur, given her experience, or lack thereof! Her movements were out of control. No precise, poor execution, and it was a miracle how she hasn't hit her own partner yet.

Dodging with a back flip, Kittina decided to make use of her surroundings as she climbed up the wall with her feet before launching herself towards her opponent. She may've been the youngest member of the group, but her time as a member of the Fang Clan were put into good use as she became a seasoned fighter in her own right. Kicks, punches, each of them Kittina threw connected without much difficulty. Weapon aside, it was clear that the masked girl was outmatched and outclassed. Of course the girl was taller, older, and more endowed than her. But Kittina was faster, craftier, and – more importantly – _stronger_ than her. A fact proven as the whip found itself wrapped around the catgirl's arm. Within seeing the smirk on the shorter girl's face, the pair of uncovered eyes widened in horror, realizing that she was trapped.

"Nighty night…"

Within a single yank, she found herself flying towards her attacker as a closed fist headed towards her was the last thing she saw…

…

"Energy weapons?" Saber blinked, dodging a blow from a tonfa that appeared to be made of pure energy. "Since when are they able to acquire weapons like that?"

"It's obvious that they're being backed by someone." Mindflare quickly evaded a strike from a staff, made from the same properties as the tonfa, "Someone who is able to provide all of this unique weaponry."

"I've heard that Stockhelm were working on manipulating pure energy into physical tools! But weapons?" There were only eight of them. Each wielding at least one of those weapons. From her experience. The power of manipulated physical energy could vary from being like a pillow slamming into your face, or a metal beam! Weaponry aside, these girls shouldn't be underestimated. Desperation could become a powerful weapon in a fix.

It hasn't been a few minutes and already they encountered the girls. What they were up to, let alone who they were working for was up for debate. Whoever's pocket they were in, they must either had something on them to bend them to their will, or was paying them a lot to be doing this.

Bringing out a metal staff, Saber took a swing as both weapons collided. In truth, Saber was hardly an expert with it came to Martial Arts. At best, she was good enough to defend herself against run-of-the-mil thugs. Otherwise, she was more comfortable utilizing her gizmos and gadgets. Admittedly, as much as she wanted to improve, she just couldn't muster up the time, or rather the commitment. It wouldn't be hard to find someone. Her best friend was one of the top Martial Artists in Newport, and Gibbs was skilled, too. Still…

Seeing the girls grouping up, Saber reached towards her utility belt as she grabbed a metal sphere. Within a slight application of pressure, the ball grew in size until it was just bigger than her palm. After eying a good targeting point, she tossed the ball towards its direction.

"What the?" Upon sight, the girls dodged as they could as the sphere landed roughly on the ground. However, unbeknownst to them, an electrical field of sorts emitted as it proceeded to pull the girls towards the source of its emission. "The hell is this?"

"I can't move!"

"What did you do to us?"

"Something that'll keep you there until the cops arrive." She informed them of their paralyzed states as she reached down to grab the ball. The oxygen in the room would be enough to keep the charge stabilized to prevent escape. By the time it wore off, they would've been in handcuffs anyway.

Mindflare eyed the device, "New invention?"

"I've been looking into creating some devices that were effective, yet cost friendly. Not to mention eco friendly. Stopping bad guys isn't the only way to protect the world, y'know?"

Nodding, "Come on, we need to search for any stragglers. You might have to put that ball to use again."

"It runs on both solar and lunar power, so it should have enough energy for one more use." She said. So far the night has been good. Hopefully the others were having the same luck as they were.

…

"Wow…" Nearly speechless, Bonnie examined around the area that could only belong to the CEO of the company: Richard Hayden, her father. It was a nicely-furnished office with a fairly-large room and a desk appropriate for its size. She saw that there was a file cabinet on one side and a book shelf on the other. Save for a desktop computer that was placed on top of the desk as well as a large, rotating leather chair. She was tempted to take a seat, to see how comfortable it really was. But common sense overrode those urges. It was bad enough that she was constantly in danger of losing her body mass, but to leave evidence that she was here? That would be stupid. Regardless of her intentions, she _was_ breaking and entering.

Sighing, Bonnie left the office as she eventually left the entire section. If the Haydens were really her biological parents, this may become her birthright. This company, this legacy, all may become hers someday. Upon walking through the halls, Bonnie soon came across a picture nearby: An oil painting of, apparently, a family portrait. Standing tall was what appeared to be an average-sized man. His slicked-back hair was black with a touch of gray on the sides. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. Standing beside him was a woman who was shorter than him. Her hair was styled in a fashion similar to hers, but was lighter and barely reached her shoulders. While both of their faces showed signs of aging, they were both still considered to be attractive. 'Looks like I got good genes. Suck on that Connie and Lonnie.' Her blue dress was backless as it complemented her husband's tie. Save for the diamond earrings.

On his other side was a girl who looked familiar. _Very_ familiar… "Is that… Me?" Upon first glance, the girl standing next to her father was Bonnie!

…At least at first glance. But there were a few notable differences. Most notably was her hair was longer than hers. _Much_ longer as the side strands were tied back, not to mention being blonde. Her eyes were as green as her father, unlike her mother's, which were blue. 'Guess I take after Mom… Though, how could _she_ be blonde? Either it's recessive genes or a dye job…' She seemed to be content, but her eyes clearly showed boredom. Like she had better things to do than to stand around for some stupid family photo…

"It's a nice picture, huh?"

Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice! _Her_ voice! But something was off. It seemed to be an octave lower by a fraction. 'Could this… Could this be my sister calling me?' Bonnie was afraid to turn around. For one she was trespassing and even if she was her sister no way would she believe her right off the bat. She knew _she_ wouldn't. Another thing was she was just nervous. If this really was her sister who was behind her, she would much rather have met her under much better circumstances. Not to mention in much better health. Talk about a bad first impression…

"Hello, are you even listening? Or are you retarded?"

Hearing foot tapping on the floor, Bonnie decided it would be best to turn around. Who knew, perhaps she would go easy on her since she hasn't actually stolen anything yet. Upon sight, she saw was a girl around her age. Her golden-blonde hair was long and layered as she was dressed in some dominatrix-like dress. Even her facemask gave a fetishist's vibe. "So… Who are you supposed to be?"

"I think _I_ should be one asking the questions around here!" She responded. "Speaking of which, why are you here anyway?"

"None of your business!" Bonnie responded adamantly. Who was she, Security? She wasn't obligated to answer any of her questions. Especially in _that_ getup!

"Oh, I think it is my business! More than you'll ever know." She glared. She didn't know what her business was here and she could care less, but she knew what she was going to do: Either get out of her way or fall like the rest. Her long-gloved fingers stroked her chin, "Let's see… What will I do with you?"

"I think I have an idea."

'This'll be a good laugh…' She scoffed, "Like what?" Obviously this girl was a complete loon. Didn't she realize how outclassed she was?

'Pray to god this works…' Bonnie closed her eyes. "Like THIS!" With hard thrust of her arm, Sand began to pour out as it knocked the latex-clad girl back into a wall! "Try getting up from that, Loser!" She taunted as she took this opportunity to escape. Hopefully she would run into X or at least somebody! All she wanted to do now was go home! Hopefully dinner was already made. Before she could reach the door to the stairway, she felt her foot caught as she found herself tripping!

" _You_ try getting up, Loser!" She hissed. The water-like whip wrapped around her leg as she heard a loud, bloodied scream. "What's wrong?" She taunted, getting back to her feet, "Did you hurt yourself?" Her hydro whip retracting, a blade of water formed around her arm. It was quite thin and not very durable. But it would suffice in dealing with her.

"Damn it…" Feeling tears forming in her eyes, Bonnie felt a severe break in her arm as the blood inside began to drip from the sleeve of her jacket. Worse, more sand leaked from her, mixing with the blood. Who knew how much mass she had lost. She tried to get back up, but due to the combination of pain and the loss of strength, all she could do was slowly move back as her aggressor moved closer…

"Looks like the end of the road for you…" In actuality, this would be her first kill. But she's already done plenty of bad things. She's already at the point of no return. This shouldn't make things any worse than it already was… "It was nice meeting you…"

"No… With her functioning arm, she tried to shield herself from the inevitable. However, before the blow came, she felt a hint of electrical energy as within a corner of her eye, she saw her aggressor knocked back by a burst of energy!

"Attacking a defenseless opponent?" She heard the familiar synthesized voice, "Taking cheap shots already, Nemesis?"

Recovering, her eyes narrowed at her attacker, "You…"

Bonnie blinked, "Za…X, how did you find me so quickly?"

"Let's just say I followed the trail!" He stated, pointing to a trail of sand Bonnie left behind, before looking at the bloodied sleeve. "Damn, what did you get yourself into? What the hell are you even doing here?"

The pain in her face said it all, "W-when I found out you were coming here, I had to go with! I had to learn about the company my father founded?"

"What? Your father founded? Unless Luther Rockwaller has a place of business here, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, you moron! Richard Hayden is my father, my real father!"

"Say what?"

"Before we left, Wade told me the identity of my parents: Richard and Deborah Hayden!"

"So you're saying…" X glanced at Bonnie before turning towards the lady in black. Bonnie, apparently, was the Haydens' daughter! But if that was true, then that meant… 'Oh goddamn it…'

Watching all of this, Nemesis wasn't sure what to think. She shook her head, not sure if she liked the idea. Now that she thought about it, the resemblance was there, but how? Wouldn't her parents have told her beforehand? Still, she could worry about that later. Right now she needed to escape. But that masked moron was blocking the exit.

"Alright, give me your arm!" X proceeded to remove his scarf…

Bonnie blinked, "What, are you?"

"You've already lost too much blood! We need to get you back to the ship and to a doctor before that injury gets worse!"

"You don't have to tell me twice…" She muttered, reluctantly bringing her arm towards him. However, before they could meet, Bonnie felt a sharp pain throughout her entire body as she let out a blood filled scream!

"BONNIE!" X quickly rushed over to her, only to find a horrifying sight! Her body was instantly being reduced to sand as the grains quickly formed a pile…

"X…" Her hand extending, X tried to grab it but within a centimeter away, the hand was reduce to grains of sand like the rest of her body!

"Bonnie!" X was too late. Grabbing a handful of the grains of what was left of his friend, His hands balled into fists. How could she? Bonnie could've been her sister and she just…

"Aww… What's wrong? Your girlfriend crumbled before you?" Nemesis taunted, holding up what appeared to be a futuristic-designed pistol. "This was said to be able to reduce anything back into its basic components. To be honest! I wasn't expecting that to happen. So your girlfriend was a Mu-Type was she? That would explained why she was reduced to Sand. Or was she already having problems keeping it together." She snickered, noting the sandy trail behind.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sparks of electricity began to emit from his balled fist. "She was your sister! How could you?"

"Why am I not surprised you're angry with me hurting your friends!" Her eyes narrowed, "You always were quick to put them over me…" Then closed, "Even when we were together…" Sighing, "If you really miss her that much, then there's no need to worry!" She aimed the gun towards him. "You'll be joining her."

Preparing himself, X searched around his surroundings, only to find himself surrounded by wall mirrors from the middle upward. He remembered that a few of the more important divisions were decorated with two-way mirrors in order to install hidden cameras behind the walls. The girl in front of him was the one who told him that. Cleaver, but somewhat creepy… "I wouldn't do that. You'll only screw yourself over!"

"There you go again, X…" Nemesis' eyes narrowed. Once again he was underestimating her! He _always_ underestimated her, to the point where she wondered if he somehow still thought of her as a joke. But she'd show him a joke. A joke that would degenerate him into useless particles after she was done with him! "You never take me seriously, especially when you should!"

"Don't be stupid! You shoot that thing, the only one you'll be hurting is yourself!"

"Just like when I shot Sandy over there? This next shot will result in the same outcome!"

"Don't do it…"

"Watch me!" The shot was fired as a pale golden beam of energy fired. However, X dropped down the floor, leaving the laser to reflect off of the mirror wall and hit the gun's wielder instead!

Screaming in pain, Nemesis felt her whole body being ripped apart. From below, water began to drop rapidly as her body began to become unstable! She saw X, who stood in both horror and confusion.

'Oh man…' X was getting a first-hand demonstration of how horrible of a weapon that gun could be, especially in the wrong hands, as Nemesis proved. Using it on her possibly-sister aside, if she was that willing to use it on anyone who even at the slightest ticked her off, deadly wouldn't even begin to describe it!

Now melted down to only an arm and head, Nemesis desperately reached out to her masked adversary. "Zach…" She whispered, "Help me…" Within moments, all that was left was a large puddle of water.

He sighed, "Damn it, Rocky…" Glancing at the pile of sand that was once Bonnie, then to the puddle that was once Nemesis, X did the one thing left that he could do.

"Guys, we gotta problem on our hands…" He said, glancing at the spreading puddle.

…

"…And that's what happened." X finished explaining to the Omega Strike members, as Saber picked up the device that started this situation.

"So this is Hayden-Tech's big project," She mused, examining the gun's physical properties. As tempted as she was to take the gun apart, she wasn't sure that it would be safe, given to what it just did to Bonnie and Nemesis.

"How horrible…" Kittina glanced at Bonnie's remains. It was bad enough that she was falling apart, now she was kitty litter.

"I'm surprised Nemesis hasn't recovered!" Quickstrike noted. "Shouldn't she have, y'know, reverted back into her physical form by now?"

"It's not as simple as it would be normally." Mindflare watched the puddle slowly expanding. He knew that they would have to clean up this mess before the authorities arrive. Now the task at hand would be to figure out how to inform Bonnie's family about her fate. He wasn't sure if the effects were reversible, but it would be best to contain them before they were lost permanently. "Saber, make sure that their remains are retrieved in their entirety. Make sure not even a molecule is missing."

"Gotcha." As much as she despised Nemesis, she knew she couldn't just leave her in this condition. And besides, they needed a subject to test the restoration process. …If there was one to begin with. Before she could produce a container, her eyes widened. "Uhh…"

The other four turned to the sight of Saber's attention as upon contact, the sand gradually become moist as more and more of the puddle began to move towards its direction. It was as if the sand was absorbing the puddle within itself as it slowly began to bubble…

"Okay…" Quickstrike turned to the others, "Anyone else freaked out by this?"

"Straight out of a freaky sci-fi movie…" X braced himself. He didn't know what was happening, but if a fight was to come from this, then he would be ready. He wasn't ready to lose anymore friends.

"That's putting it lightly!" Kittina noted as the mixture seemed to increase in size! "Umm… Shouldn't we step back?"

"Get ready team…" Like X, Mindflare was preparing for the possibility of confrontation. However, the mud-like mixture began to move upward and increase in size. As if it was trying to form into a particular shape…

"Whatever it is, I think it's ready to show itself!" Saber reached for a sidearm. First light energy weapons, now this? This night was full of surprises…

The mixture began to take form as within a few moments, any sign of the mixture had vanished. Leaving behind a familiar figure…

"Bonnie!" X was quick to catch the collapsing girl, who barely showed any sign of consciousness. "You okay?"

"Wha…What happened?" She managed to mutter, "What's going on? Why do I feel so…"

"That was quite the bullet you dodged there, Bonnie." Quickstrike informed, smiling. "Nice to see that you're looking well! _Very_ well, I might add."

"Thanks… I guess…" She shivered, "Is it me or did it get cold all of a sudden?"

Saber barely hid her smirk, "Blame it on your new jammies!"

"What are you-" Bonnie blinked before she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was longer, now reaching to her middle back with a few streaks in the front in a familiar blonde color. Perhaps the weirdest change of all was that her left eye was now green. But that was minor compared to what she saw below… Or what she didn't see… "OH GOD!"

"HEY!" X felt his scarf yanked from his neck as he watched the blushing brunette wrap the long garment around herself, trying desperately to cover any revealing parts.

"Why didn't you tell me I was naked?" She chided, "Or did you enjoy the show you just saw? Pay up, Perverts!"

"Believe me, there's not much to look at…" Saber muttered on her breath. Bonnie's body may be athletic and was certainly gifted in the chest area. But as appealing as it was, it wasn't much.

Mindflare quickly took of his coat, "Maybe this will suffice."

"Thank you…" This was beyond embarrassing! More than anything she ever had to deal with back in Middleton. The sooner she was out of this place, the better. But before she could grab the jacket, she felt uneasiness within her stomach as her belly gradually expanded.

"What the-"

"How in the-"

"Jeez, this is starting to turn into a bad anime plot!" X noted as Bonnie, who now looked as if she was carrying quintuplets, collapsed to the floor before releasing a fierce flow of liquid from her mouth.

Kittina observed, "Is anyone staring to get nauseous?"

"Aw man," Quickstrike couldn't believe what he was seeing, "If I wasn't wearing a mask I'd be vomiting right now!"

The liquid, however, was in a clear color. Almost as if it was water Bonnie was spewing! Notably, the more water that came from her, the more deflated her belly became. After a few more seconds, Bonnie's belly returned to its slim, toned state as the puddle of water slowly began to gather.

X was still nauseous from what he just saw, "Oh god, don't tell me…"

"Be glad that it came from her _mouth_!" Saber reminded, knowing full well of the alternative, as after a couple seconds, another familiar figure formed. It was safe to say who this one was…

"Always figured Nemsy had a smoking body," Quickstrike slapped X on the back, "But you knew that already, huh?"

"So not the time, 'Strike!" X suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he saw the villainess rise to her feet…

"Great…" She muttered, realizing her state of dress – or lack thereof. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, X?" Upon sight of her, everyone's eyes widened. For the most part, Nemesis remained the same. Only that her left eye was now blue and there were a few brunette streaks in her hair.

"Nice to see you're okay." He stated. "You _are_ okay, aren't you?"

"I just had every cell of my body ripped apart, merged and regurgitated! Would you think I'd be okay after that?" She snarked, "Idiot…" Everyone eyes slightly widened, but Bonnie was in shock. Maybe it was due to the mask she was wearing at the time, but she had never noticed just how much she looked like her. Obvious differences aside, they really _were_ twins!

"If it wasn't confirmed then, it is now…" X noted, watching the "sisters" examine each other. Other than their hair and eye colors, they were practically the same. Both girls reached towards the other, each with the hand that corresponded with the other's original eye color.

"This is so uber-freaky…"

"That's an understatement…" The blonde muttered in annoyance. Here she was now: Naked, surrounded by people she really didn't like, plus one girl who looked like her. _A lot_ like her. Too much like her for her liking…

Bonnie continued to examine her… sister. She never in a million years imagined that she would go from two older sisters to a twin sister, much less one that was just about as evil as they were, apparently. Needless to say, she could forget about establishing a relationship with her, let alone a good one! This couldn't have been proven even more within that moment as an extreme sharp pain shot through her arm as she lost all feeling from the wrist down…

Watching the severed hand stain the floor with its blood, Nemesis converted the aquatic blade back into a stream of water as it absorbed into her. "While I'd like to stay around for this unexpected reunion, I do have to get going!" Dodging rapid fires or electric balls and laser shots, she utilized her agility to avoid her would-be pursuers. If they were anything like the goody-goodies they were, they would focus on her "sister's" condition rather than running blindly at her in rage. Then again, Saber would be more likely to do the latter, despite how smart she was supposed to be.

Saber watched as a water tentacle snatched the gun away from her, "Damn you…"

"Forget about her, Saber!" Mindflare reminded of the current priority, watching her take his discarded coat. They could deal with Nemesis another time. But right now, Bonnie needed help immediately.

Gritting her teeth, she turned towards the injured girl as X froze her severed hand in a block of ice. Wrapping up her stump with X's scarf, Quickstrike quickly picked up the shocked, teary-eyed girl as he quickly went en route back to the Ra Celsius. Grabbing the block, the rest of the team quickly followed. If they were in time, maybe there was still a chance to save her hand.

**Location: Undisclosed**

"Damn him…" Nemesis fumed, Mindflare's coat still wrapped around her. Once again, X and his pathetic friends had to get involved in her affairs. Worse, now she had not just a sister, but a twin sister! Where the hell did she come from? And surprise-surprise, X was dating her. Was _she_ supposed to be her replacement? "Cold" didn't even begin to describe this slap in the face.

"Judging by your attire, I take it that you had quite the night!"

She rolled her eyes, "So not in the mood! I have more important matters to deal with!" She said, stepping right into the light for her guest to get a clear look of her. Or rather, the _new_ her…

"Hmm… Your new appearance brings a familiarity to me. You remind me of someone."

"Oh good for you…" She fumed, "Now I have to buy a new outfit due to that mess at Hayden-Tech! Then again, I always have a spare."

"So that's why you continue to whine instead of changing, or are you hoping to seduce me?"

She scoffed, "Dream on, Pervert. You look old enough to be my father."

"'Father…'" He thought as he watched the girl grab a phone, making a call. Certainly she did look the part, but was it possible that she could be… 'Hmm…'

"WHAT?" She snapped, "What do you mean it's useless!"

" _It's as I said, Nemesis."_ V-Ray spoke on the other end, _"The Molecular Modifier is of no use to me. To be frank, acquiring such a device would be more trouble than it was worth."_

"Then why the hell did you send me to get it for you, then?"

" _It was only a test of your loyalty! I did mention that you had quite the startling reputation of acting on your own, for ambitions that better suited yourself rather than our cause."_

"You son of a bitch…"

" _Don't be hasty, my dear. I assure you that you will be compensated for your trouble. Whether if it will be within a matter of days or months, on the other hand, is another matter…"_

Letting out an enraged scream, she slammed the phone down hard onto the desk, "GOD I HATE THAT GUY!"

"Let me guess: This whole episode was a waste of time?"

"Oh it wasn't a waste of time! V-Ray sends me on a wild goose chase and I find out that I have a sister! Isn't that lovely?"

"Hmm…" A smile formed on his face, "Supposed if I were to tell you that there was a way to get back at this 'V-Ray' fellow. A way that would really stick it in his craw?"

Just when she was going to roll her eyes at the man's offer, the idea of putting the screws to V-Ray intrigued her, "I'm listening, go on."

"It's simple." He smiled, "You'll be coming home."

**Ra Celsius**

"How is she?"

"At least she's still alive," Saber explained as X looked through the window of the infirmary. "But mentally, I'm not sure. From what I saw, she's still in shock over what's happened. Wouldn't blame her to be honest…"

"It's sad…" X shook his head as he saw the downed girl. From the minimal redness of the bandage wrapped around the stump, at least the bleeding was stopped. "She has two sisters in one family and a twin sister in another. Yet neither one of them want anything to do with her. As much as her sisters bullied her, at least they didn't try to amputate her."

"Yeah… Thinking about it now, I'd probably be screwed up too if I had to deal with them my entire life." She sighed, "Now we're back to our original problem. But now it's not that she's dead, she's just crippled."

"Not yet. There's still a chance to save her hand, right?"

"True. But her hand would never be the same anyhow. There is still possible nerve damage. While her hand may still be useable, she may have some permanent loss of feeling or usage." Shaking her head, "Seriously X, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"We'll deal with Nemesis, but the bigger question is that device she stole. What does she plan on using it for? We've already seen what can happen if used on a person. Furthermore, we need to get it from her."

"Or alternately, we're better off destroying the damn thing. Who knows how dangerous it could be."

"No way it'll be easy getting it back from her. We hardly know where she is. Either she's learned how to hide her energy signature, or she has some device that hides it."

"True… I just hope she doesn't go crazy and start using it on people. Sometimes I wonder what you ever-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream from the infirmary. "What's happening?"

Looking towards the direction, they both see Bonnie on the floor, curled up. "Something's up with her," X turned to Saber, "Let's go!" Both quickly rushing inside of the room, they approached the curled girl who had a horrified look on her face, "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"H-how…" She muttered, barely able to speak, "How…"

"If we're going to help you, then you'll have to tell us what's wrong!" Saber stated.

"How… how could this happen?"

"Nemesis, she cho-"

"I know about her chopping off my hand!" She slightly snapped, "I mean _this_!" She stated, showing the matter of which she was speaking of to the both of them, as both pairs of eyes widened at the sight. It shouldn't be possible, it _shouldn't_! But there it was, in plain sight…


End file.
